Granger's Sieve
by DracoSeven
Summary: Harry has more allies than he knows in his struggle with Voldemort. Hermione does some soul searching. Post HBP.
1. Chapter 1

1 Confrontations

Harry hung around King's Cross Station for hours. Uncle Vernon had grudgingly dropped him off before his early morning appointment in London. Harry was stuck there until the eleven o'clock train arrived. He waited quietly for his two companions near the platform.

The station was beginning to liven up. More and more people were rushing about trying to get to their destinations. Harry idly watched the scurrying passersby, keeping an eye out for witches and wizards.

Ron showed up first looking taller and better dressed. He was sporting a large new backpack instead of a dusty old trunk.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, "Over here!"

Ron hurried over to the busy platform.

"It's great to see you Harry. The Muggles treating you any better?"

"Oh yeah, they ignored me completely. Uncle Vernon didn't say one word all the way to the station."

Ron gave Harry a concerned look. "When there's a break you need to come see the Burrow. Dad's been getting on well at the Ministry and Mum's done up the place. Special dinners, new rugs and curtains, matching chairs 'round the table and everything," Ron said proudly.

"As long as there's still a chair for me," came a voice.

Hermione Granger stood there smiling, wearing a backpack nearly as large as Ron's. Harry laughed and hugged Hermione. Ron gaped at her.

"Come here you big lump," she said, embracing him. "I'm glad your dad is doing well and I've always liked the way your mum kept the Burrow, so I imagine that it's better than ever, Ron."

Ron continued to stare at her. She still wore her old sweater, plaid skirt and flat shoes, yet she seemed so different.

"Parent's making out OK with Muggle teeth then?"

"They're called dentists, Ron. And yes, they're doing quite well thanks to the equivalent of places like Honeydukes. And stop gawping at me, it's not like I'm a Quidditch star."

"Sorry Hermione," Ron spluttered, "it's just that I'm glad to see you and you look lovely," he added quickly.

"Hermione the female, what a concept," she said coyly, smiling despite herself. "The train's ready to board, let's go."

Settling into a compartment near the back of the train. They quickly caught up on events and made small talk. The conversation predictably degraded (at least from Harry's point of view) into an argument between Hermione and Ron.

"Honestly Ron, I can't believe you didn't see him for the spoiled little prat that he is."

"Hermione, I didn't say that. I knew he wasn't up to it, the spineless git."

"Don't you two start up again," Harry groaned. "I'm glad he's gone though if I see him again I may mistake him for a horcrux."

"Malfoy isn't worth it, Harry. Let the Aurors deal with him," Hermione said.

"You killing Malfoy lends him a dignity he doesn't deserve." Ron added.

Harry and Hermione both looked askance at Ron.

"I heard my father say it. But it's still true," Ron blushed.

"I didn't mean literally. The horcruxes come first." Harry said grimly.

Hermione looked to Ron and then to Harry. She made to speak, then bit her lip. She crossed the compartment and sat between Ron and Harry silently gripping their arms.

The train came to halt and the three of them slipped off the platform.

Two wizards and a witch started their late afternoon trek down a pleasant country lane towards Godric's Hollow.

Hermione and Ron cast about the remains of the Potter home for magical objects. They were examining the house and grounds for anything that might lead them to a horcrux.

Harry stood in his wrecked bedroom for the first time. Beneath the havoc wrought by time and vandals he could still feel something of his parents. He pictured the happy hours they must have spent here, cozy winter evenings downstairs and lazy, idyllic summer afternoons in the garden.

Gazing through a glassless window into the courtyard he saw Ron and Hermione. An ugly flash of jealousy began to course through him. "They have parents, they have each other. Why has all that been taken away from me?" he said out loud.

"Harry?" a voice called up the stairs. "Ron and I found something in the garden. We'd like you to see it."

Harry ran down the stairs to find his two friends standing over a shattered paving stone.

"I was looking for magical wards when I felt my wand pull in this direction. I tried to levitate the stone to see what was underneath but it flew apart," Hermione whispered.

"Don't touch it!" Ron said, pushing the two aside, "It might be a port key."

Very gingerly Hermione ran her wand around the object. She spoke half a dozen incantations. A small green spark danced on the tip of her wand for a second and vanished.

"There's no way to be absolutely sure but I don't see any signs of one," she said.

Ron grimaced as he lifted the object from beneath the broken walkway. He held it up to the light. A serpent shaped walking staff cast in brilliant, finely worked silver.

"Blimey, it must have cost a fortune to have this made. Why would . . ."

Harry held up his hand, "I hear something."

Hermione and Ron pulled their wands and stepped back. Harry stood still, moving his head from side to side, listening intently. The sound came from just over the garden wall, a hoarse, sibilant sound. Harry recognized it from his encounters with Voldemort. He drew out his wand and joined the other two.

Nagini slithered over the low wall and coiled around the weedy, overgrown fountain. Three strong, blazing red stunners bounced off Nagini's thick scales and into the night sky. The huge serpent hissed loudly and even without the ability to speak parseltongue, Ron and Hermione knew it was a derisive laugh.

The snake hissed again, her gaze focused on Harry.

"No!" Harry said aloud and resumed in frenzied parseltongue.

Nagini crushed the fountain with her powerful, swift coils and struck at Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted. She was thrown back with enough force to split the garden wall. Nagini shook her head and recovered quickly.

She turned and struck at Hermione repeatedly. Hermione ducked and dodged the attacks but did not use her wand. Harry shouted "impedimentia," but Nagini only slowed for a second. Ron stepped in front of Harry and hit Nagini with a freezing charm.

"Impedimentia!" Hermione screeched in a voice that startled even her.

Instead of slowing, the serpent broke into convulsions, narrowly missing Ron and snapping his wand. Harry got knocked off his feet and into Hermione.

Shaking and twitching almost uncontrollably Nagini closed in on the dazed pair.

Desperate for a weapon Ron struck at her with the walking staff.

The end of the staff found its mark behind her head. Her slit-like pupils dilated. Blood gushed from the small wound. She recoiled from the staff, backed away from Ron and disappeared through a gap in the garden wall.

Ron dropped the staff, his large, shaking hands covered in serpent's blood. Harry managed to get into a sitting position, putting his hand on his head. "You two all right?" he asked.

Hermione got up and walked unsteadily towards Ron. She wrapped her arms around him and stood there without a sound. Ron wiped the snake blood on his cloak and returned the embrace. "We need to see to Harry," he said. Ron crouched over Harry, checking for any serious wounds.

"She didn't get her fangs into either of you?" Hermione asked them, still a bit stunned.

"No." The two answered.

"Do you think it's a horcrux?" Ron asked, staring at the bloody walking staff.

"I don't know, Ron. The answer to this isn't in any book I've ever read," said Hermione.

"Then we are in trouble," moaned Ron.

Working in silence, the three of them gathered their few belongings and listened for intruders. Hermione kept looking at her foe glass. She had given a spare wand to Ron and he had put it behind his ear Luna-style, watching for anything. Harry also kept vigilant, he kept moving his head and eyes constantly, eerily like a snake himself.

"We all know where we have to go next," Hermione said slowly. "We need help from Slughorn."

"But he's at Hogwarts."

"Right in one, Ron."

Harry got up suddenly, an angry look on his face. "There's something here, I can feel it."

"We've looked everywhere Harry and we haven't seen anything. We need more information. Besides, if we don't get back soon people will start asking questions," Hermione said.

"Right then, if you're so certain Hermione, let's go," he grumbled.

"Maybe the horcruxes are invisible," Ron joked.

Hermione gave Harry a stern look. Ron sensed a fight coming on and blanched a little. Harry glowered at them for a moment and then burst into laughter. Hermione's frown flipped into a smile, and she began to laugh loudly too. Ron stood there, confused. He thought they might be hexed.

"You never see it coming when it's you and Hermione itching to fight." Harry gasped. Hermione abruptly stopped laughing and glared at Harry, furrowing her brow.

"I thought you were laughing at Ron for usually starting the fight."

"Me? Hermione, it's you that won't let anything go," Ron started in.

"Everyone just drop it. There's nothing more we can do today and we have a train to catch." Harry snapped.

Hermione looked to Ron and he beamed at her.

"My best mate and a bossy, brilliant girl on a scarlet train, now things are starting to go right again."

The Hogwarts Express had scarcely left London behind when the students were already settled into their traveling routines. Some polished prefect badges. Others tried on robes or looked for sweethearts from the last school year.

Blaise Zabini had other plans. He had taken it upon himself to assume the role of head bully vacated by Draco Malfoy. His first target of opportunity was Seamus Finnegan making his way down the corridor. Seamus was getting a little too popular and needed taken down a peg. He needed a good, humiliating hexing. Zabini discreetly eyed Seamus as he slipped his wand out slowly. Seamus spotted his surreptitious move and pulled out two thick wands. Blaise moved in a flash and grabbed both of them. Seamus grinned. Blaise hesitated. A crowd formed quickly.

"One's a wand; the other is a charmed knife. Which one do you feel lucky enough to try and snap?"

Blaise looked from wand to wand, let go and stepped back.

"Out of me way you blitherin' Slytherin." Seamus said as he walked past Zabini.

The train filled with laughter. Blaise glared at the Gryffindor boy and clenched his fists. From out of the crowd Dean Thomas and a short, wide Hufflepuff boy with no neck appeared and flanked Seamus.

Mr. Finnegan jauntily dropped his two wands back into a Zonko's candy wand box and the three departed the rail car. Scowling, Blaise returned to his compartment. Crabbe and Goyle wandered in looking lost without Malfoy. Blaise Zabini saw an opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Dawlish

Ron and Harry alternately played Wizards Chess and exploding snap while Hermione furiously worked a piece of parchment. She finally put down her quill near the end of their journey to read the Daily Prophet. Hermione literally jumped in her seat. "Listen to this, you two."

"Not Rita Skeeter again," Ron moaned.

"Shush, it's by her, not about her. Listen: 'Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour announced today that Fenrir Greyback has been found dead but refused to divulge any details. The Minister asked that individual responsible for Greyback's demise to come forward.'"

Hermione seemed troubled by the news.

"Ron, something's wrong. Who could kill such a powerful werewolf?"

"I dunno Hermione, but good riddance I say. Not that it helps Bill any," Ron said bitterly, "who cares? He's gone and we're all a little safer."

"I do, there could be an even worse werewolf--"

"I think this is going to have to wait. The meeting in the prefect's carriage starts in just a few minutes." Harry said quickly.

Hermione checked her watch. "You're right Harry, we'd better be off."

Harry watched the compartment door slam with relief.

The Hogwarts Express steamed into view of the school at last. Harry's heart always leapt a little at the sight of the place he called home. His heart sank when his eye caught the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore's death at the tower would always be with him. Harry hated himself for feeling any joy at seeing the school.

The train lurched to a halt in Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione hadn't returned from the meeting in the prefect's carriage. Harry jumped off as soon as the doors opened. He could hear Hagrid calling loudly for the first years.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me," Professor McGonagall commanded. Harry followed her inside the Headmaster's Office wondering how much she knew. Harry looked to Dumbledore's picture on the wall. He continued to slumber in his portrait. McGonagall had replaced Dumbledore's chair with one of her own. She sat down somberly in the heavily carved chair.

"Sit down Potter. For the time being I am the headmistress of Hogwarts. As such I am going to see to it that you are trained to the fullest extent possible."

"But Professor McGonagall, what about the horcruxes? I need to destroy them to weaken Voldemort--"

"There's no denying it, Potter. You need to be ready for the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort. For now, leave the horcruxes to me."

"But Professor-"

"Silence Potter! The training for the confrontation and for the seeking of the horcruxes is one and the same. Either way you will need to be ready."

"I'm not sitting around here with horcruxes just waiting to be found-- or maybe they won't wait!"

"Training first, Potter. You'd have no idea how to destroy a horcrux even if you were lucky enough to blunder into one."

"Don't you tell me what I can or cannot do! He had Dumbledore killed."

Harry kicked over a small table sending a sneakoscope flying.

McGonagall grabbed his wrist and drew him close to her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is gone and we haven't the luxury of juvenile outbursts. You will do as I say or you'll be returned to the Muggles and to whatever fate awaits you. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry choked back his rage and nodded.

"I'm sorry Professor. So many people are gone because of him."

The glare in McGonagall's red rimmed eyes softened a little.

"You're the only one that can do this, Potter. It doesn't matter that this was not your choice. We will give you all the time and toil and tears we have to make you the victor over Voldemort."

Harry looked at McGonagall and knew she was right. She would stand by him to the very end.

"When do I begin, professor?"

"In the morning, Potter. The sorting is about to begin, I must be going. Off you go. Oh, and tell Mr. Finnegan I need to see him after the welcoming feast."

Hagrid and ghosts from the four houses escorted the new crop of first years into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling swirled pleasantly with red, orange, yellow and brown leaves. As always, the new students were in awe of the Great Hall.

With a grand and solemn dignity Professor McGonagall stood in front of the gilded throne-like chair long occupied by Albus Dumbledore. Professors Flitwick and Sprout brought in the Sorting Hat on a stool. The hat spoke as soon as it was set down:

Desperate peril you will face

Rise together beyond your place

Marked by the noble founders four

Stand with the one from Gryffindor

Everyone waited for the hat to continue but it said no more. A few of the younger students stared at Harry. Hagrid looked to Professor McGonagall for a second and pulled a scroll of parchment from his pocket. He cleared his throat loudly before announcing:

"When I call your name come up, sit down on the stool and try on the hat.

Don't be shy, it don't hurt to find out what house you belong to."

The students were sorted much quicker than in prior years. Slytherin House seemed to gather more than their usual share of new pupils.

McGonagall spread her arms in the manner of her predecessor and spoke:

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Hogwarts. Long before we lost Albus Dumbledore he made his wishes clear that the school remain open should he pass on. I believe Albus Dumbledore loved this house of learning above all else. Headmaster Dumbledore was most pleased with the extracurricular training students received through the D.A. As such, we are going to emphasize dueling and defense against the dark arts more than ever this year. To accomplish this we have on loan from the Ministry, Auror Dawlish for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Polite applause scattered across the Great Hall as Dawlish stood up.

McGonagall continued. "The Forbidden Forest is so named for a reason; no student shall go there under any circumstances. See Mr. Filch for the list of objects forbidden at Hogwarts. With that, let the feast begin!" Headmistress McGonagall clapped her hands twice and the gold plates in the hall were filled with all manner of good things to eat.

Despite everything Harry slept well his first night back at Hogwarts.

He dreamt of trains, flying motorcycles and times he spent at the Burrow.

McGonagall handed out schedules at breakfast. Harry looked at his schedule of classes to find the last two subjects of the day marked simply "Special Studies, Room of Requirement". Leave it to McGonagall to observe the niceties of administrative minutiae.

Harry and Ron showed up at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom a little early. The gloomy classroom had changed little since Professor Snape taught there. They were soon followed by Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They all found their usual seats and began talking Quidditch. Hermione entered the class in the company of Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters. Dawlish bounded into the classroom and called for quiet.

"Good morning everyone, put away your books. This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts will be mostly practical," Dawlish said in crisp tones. He marched around the classroom as if it were a parade ground. "Defense is a serious business, sometimes life or death. You will learn the required spells and hexes until they are as natural as riding a broom. If things get sticky, your command of spells won't desert you. To that end, there will be plenty of wand drills and exercises for all of you." A murmur came from the back of the classroom.

"Yes it will be exactly like the army, Mr. McMillan. Dumbledore's Army." Ernie startled and wondered if Dawlish had ears like Mad-Eye Moody's eye.

"You will address me as Sir, Professor or Auror Dawlish. No sugar quills,"

He pointed his wand in an easy offhand manner. Lavender Brown's quill turned to powder. "Or gum," Pansy Parkinson's gum shot into a wastebasket.

"Or anything else I deem a distraction from the subject at hand."

Dawlish split them into pairs and handed them parchments.

Ron glanced at the sheet. "I know most of these already," he said happily, ever worried about getting more homework.

"Well I know all of them," Hermione said in a self-satisfied way.

"That's good Miss Granger," said Dawlish. "See if you can block them."

Hermione smiled confidently.

"From any three students at once."

She looked to Harry, Neville and Ron.

"Not those three, they might go easy on you," Dawlish rumbled as he motioned to the front of the classroom.

Hermione stood in front of the class while Dawlish looked among her classmates. He tapped three students on the shoulder. Romilda Vane, Zacharias Smith and Padma Patil joined her.

"Use any spell on the list, and if I think for a moment that you're holding back you'll go next. Begin now," He said firmly.

Zacharias Smith threw a jelly legs jinx at her. She blocked it with a Protego Charm. She returned a Confundus and he dropped his wand. Padma and Romilda cast spells at her so quickly she could return none of her own.

Hermione was slowly being forced into a corner as the two witches moved forward, one covering the other. Padma used a Finite Incantatum to bring Zacharias back into the duel. Coming to his senses, he grabbed his wand, and threw spells at Hermione as he moved to rejoin Romilda and Padma.

Hermione jumped sharply to the left. "Locomotor Mortis!" Hermione said quickly. Zacharias Smith tumbled into his two partners, knocking down Romilda and burying Padma. Hermione managed to stun all three of them but not before Romilda hit her with a tripping jinx. The duel ended with literally no one left standing.

"Well, nobody was holding back," Dawlish said dryly but he was quite pleased. "Ennervate," the three students rose to their feet. He put his hands on his hips. "Tell me one positive aspect of this duel."

"Padma's and Romilda's teamwork," said Ernie MacMillan.

"Granger's timing and willingness to take a hex to prevail," said Blaise Zabini.

"Zacharias Smith's ability to soak up jinxes," someone joked.

"Actually, yes, he did recover very quickly. And if anyone thinks Miss Granger's spells are wanting in power step forward now." No one moved. "I thought not. Mr. Smith's hexes have ample power as well, what he needs to work on is his timing. That's why we're all here. Every one of them showed strengths and weaknesses. I want two parchments; one on each by tomorrow."

The students groaned.

"Yes, tomorrow while it's still fresh in your minds."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Quality, not quantity Miss Granger, don't worry about length just give me a first rate analysis," he barked. "Class dismissed."

"Two years ago he was trying to shut down the DA, now he's using it as a model. You don't think we've got another Mad-Eye impostor on our hands do you?" Ron wondered out loud.

"I think it's really him and if we can get through the class we'll all be better for it," Harry replied.

Professor Dawlish ran his classes by the same rigorous academic standards as Professor Snape. The only difference was the lack of favoritism.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Balance

"Welcome to Advanced Potions everyone." Horace Slughorn was pleased to have several prominent students in his class. He counted among them Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. Professor Slughorn looked to Harry expectantly who smiled politely. Harry had kept his special potions book from the last year much to Hermione's objections. He felt doubly uncomfortable knowing one of his two best friends was probably looking at him too.

"You've already been taught properties and preparation techniques. My predecessor more than amply prepared you for the basic and intermediate skills you will need for this class."

Hermione gave Harry a withering look. Blaise snorted derisively.

"We have to look beyond all that," Slughorn continued. "You need to be able to whip up simple potions on the fly when there's a pressing need and without any recipe." He glanced at Zabini as if to say 'Pay attention.'

"You need to learn balance. Balance in the formulation and balance in the making. It is one thing to know the properties of Asphodel and another to know how it reacts with Murtlap and yet another thing to know what proportions of each are the most efficacious and why. Never mistake an unstable brew for powerful one in potion making," he said with an almost condescending air.

"Today's assignment involves making a lightening draught. While a lightening draught is useful in and of itself and is fairly forgiving to brew, however what we are really after is getting the consistency perfect. It won't be enough to demonstrate its properties on a heavy object. I want, no, I insist on a perfectly smooth cobalt blue satiny mixture." Professor Slughorn waved his wand and the board filed with his neat handwriting. "If you have any questions, ask away," the potions master said, steepling his stubby fingers. Hermione scowled as Harry went for his potions book. She dearly loved Harry yet she felt resentment at his rise to fame in last year's class. Staring icily at the board, she shut her book and set to work.

Slughorn padded around the classroom observing his pupils. Harry finished first, as he expected. His cauldron shimmered with a smooth, satiny, cobalt-blue fluid. Hermione's was lumpy and pale. Zabini's was dark blue but also lacked smoothness.

"Nearly there, Mr. Zabini, seven strokes anticlockwise should just about do it," the professor said genially. Hermione's cauldron was next.

"You've added the ingredients in the wrong sequence and done something else I can't quite fathom," he said as he peered into the cauldron. "That's not like you." Slughorn frowned.

"Lost your touch, Mudblood?" Blaise whispered in a near perfect imitation of Malfoy.

Harry started to rise but she stopped him with a tug on his robes. Hermione simply glanced up at Harry and shrugged. Harry had never seen her foul up a potion and show so little concern. Hermione pulled out her Arithmancy notes and calmly worked her quill. Harry started packing up his things, staring hard at Blaise. Blaise returned a smirk as if to say he had won some great victory.

Hermione reached out and stirred her cauldron almost absentmindedly. She looked at the contents and returned to her quill work. The potion had turned a perfect cobalt blue and was easily the smoothest, most satiny mixture in the class that day. She glanced at Zabini. "I don't know what you're worse at, potions or pretending you're Malfoy," She said in a smug tone.

Slughorn saw her cauldron and did a double take.

"I don't like being dependent on others for my work," she said giving Harry the cold eye. "So I tried a few ideas of my own," she gestured to the cauldron, "And they seemed to have worked," she added in a cool voice.

Professor Slughorn gave twenty points to Gryffindor and dismissed the class. Harry was more impressed with Hermione's risk taking than her potion making.

Hermione stayed after in Advanced Potions Class. She had to act while she was still in Slughorn's good graces. "Professor Slughorn, I'm sure you know the situation with Harry. Please, it's very important to me. Tell me about seeking horcruxes."

Slughorn had decades of experience with favor seekers. He knew that Hermione Granger was sincerely interested in helping her friend and would not be easily put off. He moved slowly to his desk and sat down.

"I can't offer you much help Miss Granger, he said with an air of resignation, "but I will tell you this much: It's often supposed that one horcrux object has an affinity for the others, even after the horcrux itself has been destroyed. Though it's never been demonstrated, at least not to me. Also, people tend to behave strangely near horcruxes. No one knows why. I don't mean like poor Ginny Weasley who was drawn in by touching one. Just small unexplained actions that start to crop up. Nothing dramatic you understand, generally minor uncharacteristic behavior only," Slughorn stated flatly as if quoting a textbook.

"Is there anything else?" Hermione pressed him for more.

"One other thing, but you won't be pleased," he said. "The best way I know of to test for a horcrux is to try and destroy it. Very carefully. But it's noisy, messy, dangerous and draws a lot of unwanted attention. That's about it," he exhaled wearily. Hermione nodded politely to the Professor and left quickly.

Harry met up with her in the corridor.

"That was brilliant, Hermione! I was amazed at how you pulled that potion off. You're usually so meticulous and thorough, yet you took a chance. Are you feeling OK?"

"I've brewed that variant potion a dozen times before in Myrtle's bathroom. Take a leaf from the book of Fred and George; it's all in the presentation."

"But you deviated from the curriculum."

"I decided that I would be no better than you if I just followed someone else," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Mind you, I melted a few cauldrons along the way but it was worth it," she said proudly. "If you'll excuse me I'm off to Arithmancy," she added loftily and strode away. "I also have a little information that I'll share with you after dinner," she said over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Bravado

After potions class with Slughorn Harry made his way to the seventh floor. A familiar if ephemeral door appeared to his right. Harry wasted no time entering the Room of Requirement. Two wizards were waiting for him there: Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Welcome to school, Harry," Mad-Eye said. Kingsley merely nodded.

"We were going to call this class Defense Against the Dark Lord but that's not appropriate. Defense be dammed, you're going to kill him."

Before Harry could open his mouth Kingsley spoke.

"We know what you're thinking Harry. You don't want to kill or be killed. You fought him several times and barely escaped alive. You already have the capability in you to finish him. Alastor and I are here to help you reach and master that power."

That had to be the most Kingsley Shacklebolt had ever spoken to him.

"If Albus Dumbledore had killed Voldemort would you feel differently towards him? Or if it was Godric Gryffindor that had done the deed? If your good friend Miss Granger separated him from his last shred of a soul would you consider her a murderer? Or Longbottom? Of course not," Moody said. "And not a word about horcruxes Potter, we've had a couple of people from the Ministry who see things our way come out to share their expertise in horcruxes and spell-breaking."

Harry looked at the pair of them and saw the same iron determination that McGonagall had.

"To make what we need to teach you much more effective we'll start with concentration. Relax and then focus as much energy as you can without breaking your relaxation."

Moody's eye swiveled about dizzyingly.

"For me it's a feeling of balance, like standing on the edge of a knife without either being cut or falling off."

Harry couldn't imagine a battered, wooden legged Mad-Eye balancing on anything. He looked to Shacklebolt.

"Same feeling, different description," was all he said.

Harry practiced for the first hour with mixed results. He could raise difficult and powerful spells until breaking his relaxation broke his concentration. Both Kingsley and Alastor were pleased.

"What did you find out about horcruxes from the Ministry, Professor Shacklebolt?"

"Professor Shacklebolt?" Kingsley chuckled. "I'm just an Auror. You don't look for a horcrux directly. You have to be where you expect to find them. They don't leave a magical spoor or project an aura."

"That's not very encouraging," Harry grumbled.

"What Kingsley is saying is that a horcrux won't behave like any other magical object. Spells won't have the same effect," Moody explained.

"We'll assume for the moment you suspect an object to be a horcrux. A Reductor Curse would shatter an ordinary object. A horcrux would either absorb the spell or in all likelihood throw it back in your face."

Harry thought about when he destroyed Riddle's diary. Maybe he was lucky Tom Riddle took his wand and he used a basilisk fang on the diary instead.

Harry spent the next hour learning offensive magic. Moody had a hard lesson to teach for each of his many old wounds. Kingsley showed Harry defensive moves and a few tactics to wear down opponents with little or no spellwork. The lesson left Harry on the receiving end and exhausted.

"Get yourself some rest, Harry. We've a lot more to do," Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his slow, reassuring voice.

Seamus had been tasked with escorting some of the younger students to Flourish and Blott's. Seamus railed and fumed to no avail. McGonagall insisted he take them to Diagon Alley for their overlooked school needs.

Seamus eyed Knockturn Alley while his young schoolmates laughed and joked noisily. Cracks and bangs and shouting in the High Street distracted him. "Those Weasley boys," he chuckled.

"Death Eaters!" someone yelled.

Cold fear and panic froze Seamus. Two black robed, masked figures were moving his way. He shook himself free and turned towards his young charges.

"Get in the alley, get in the alley. Get behind me! Get behind me! Seamus shouted to the students all around him. He gathered them together hastily.

"Who can do a shield charm?" A few students came forward.

"Who can do Expelliarmus or stunners well?" A few more students came forward. "When they come down the alley you stun and you shield," he said to the two groups. "The sun is behind them, they're coming from the right. Hit the one on the right first, and then blast any others. The rest of you stay out of sight."

"What if they use the Avada Kedavra?" A Hufflepuff girl asked.

"They never use it straightaway. I'll be out here in the open as bait. Take cover as best you can. Stay in your groups and protect each other."

Seamus drew out his wand and stood ready watching. A shadow preceded the hideous masked figure that came from the right.

"NOW!" Seamus bellowed. The first death eater soaked up half a dozen red stunners and collapsed on the spot. The second one broke the shield of the Hufflepuff girl and sent her into shrieks of agony with a Cruciatus Curse. The other students closed up around her and returned a shower of badly aimed hexes. The clumsy barrage was enough to break the curse. Seamus rushed the Death Eater and snapped his wand. Binding spells flew from every direction, one hitting Seamus in the legs. He undid the spell and checked on the Hufflepuff girl who was sobbing from shock and in pain beyond tears. Then he made sure the fallen Death Eaters were no longer a threat.

"A full body-bind curse on the other one," Seamus barked.

"Already done," a Slytherin answered.

Seamus scowled at the half-conscious Death Eater and kicked off his mask.

"So you like torturing twelve year olds do you? Make one move and you'll be feeling my Cruciatus Boot in your backside. See you in Azkaban, if you live that long."

The Death Eater spat at him in contempt. Seamus picked up a broken ale mug from the alley and set it ablaze with his wand. "Me and fire is old friends, you want to try me?"

The Death Eater said nothing. Seamus turned to the students that were coming out of hiding. "You all saw what happened. Look at these two. They didn't last two minutes against us. They are nothing but cowards that need to hide behind masks just to attack schoolchildren. Even those of you who didn't pull your wands, you didn't run or panic. You've all got the makings of fighters. We can take them on and win!"

"We're not trained, Seamus," several people said at once.

"That's the point. Think of what we could do trained up a little."

"Magic or no magic, I'm killing the next person who tries the Cruciatus Curse on me," the injured Hufflepuff girl said in a weak, shaky voice.

A cold silence swept over the alley. An innocent child making such threats heartened them and frightened them at the same time. They had been given no choice and shown no mercy. But they had fought as a team and won.

"Do you think there are others?" a student asked.

"No, this was just a hit-and-run to try and scare us. Anyone scared?" Seamus growled.

Silence. Seamus looked to the stricken girl.

"Get her to Madam Pomfrey." Seamus said quietly.

The students placed her in a makeshift litter and carried her away; afraid that a Levicorpus spell might deepen her shock.

A pair of Ravenclaws levitated their prisoners and headed toward the High Street with more than a bit of swagger in their step.

Hands still trembling, Seamus picked up the two masks and the unbroken wand and followed his little band to Flourish and Blotts.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Objects

Hermione Granger slipped into the Potions classroom early. She looked about casually then crept silently towards Snape's private storeroom. She whispered a spell but the door refused to move. She tried another spell. Nothing. Running her fingers around the perimeter of the door she felt a hidden release near the bottom hinge. It wouldn't budge.

"Have you lost something, Miss Granger?" Horace Slughorn said genially.

His gentle voice startled Hermione and she spun around.

"Hello Professor Slughorn. Professor Snape confiscated an unsuccessful experiment of mine in my fifth year. I let it go until realized how to make a go of it. I just need a small sample to put it right," she said quickly, fumbling for a spare glass phial in her robes.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have been glad to assist you," Slughorn said tentatively.

"I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age. I can't be seen to fail."

Slughorn looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I take your point, Miss Granger. One cannot be too careful in being seen as successful. Unfortunately the Ministry removed all of Professor Snape's experiments upon his departure. Tell me what you are trying to accomplish and I'm sure we can get you set up in a place where you can work discreetly," he said, looking at her shrewdly.

Hermione's face flushed. "Thank you, Professor Slughorn. I'm actually working on two potions: one to detect serpents and one to repel them. I've read that Vol-, He-who-must-not-be-named sometimes uses them as his allies. And I'd be forever grateful for a place to work."

Slughorn put his hands behind him and thought for a moment.

"Well, it's not exactly the Room of Requirement but it will serve nicely. Come with me," he said pleasantly.

Hermione was amazed at the assortment of potion ingredients Slughorn was able to cram into the old classroom he had set aside for her. She quickly sorted and organized them all. Some were rare enough to have been from Snape's private stores. He'd also left behind some old books full of handwritten, arcane formulas. The reaction between magical silver objects and serpent's blood was surprisingly well documented. "And why wouldn't it be, coming from two or more first rate Slytherin Potions masters," she said to herself. One was written in a script she was sure belonged to Severus Snape. She perused several of the books, creasing her brow in intense concentration. Pulling a piece of parchment from her sleeve Hermione drew out an intricate diagram, placing bottles and flasks on specially marked points. She rechecked her list and redid her Arithmancy figures. "Yes, I knew it. I need to discover just one more ingredient to balance this potion." She danced a jig around the dusty room.

Harry, Hermione and Ron spent Easter Break at Grimmauld place. The Order continued to meet there and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spent little more than mealtimes with them. They sat in the drawing room trying to come up with a plan for tracking down the horcruxes.

"We need to find the locket that was in the drawing room," Harry said.

"Then we need to find Mundungus or Kreacher," Ron replied.

"Neither one of them will help us willingly," Hermione said impatiently.

"Then we'd better have a good look round before we assume they've taken it," said Harry.

They spent the rest of the day and all of the evening tearing the house inside out looking for suspicious objects. Ron found several small golden cups. One even had a badger on it but they weren't from Hufflepuff. Hermione and Harry stumbled across a parchment something like the Marauder's Map but it didn't seem to work. Hermione wearily tucked it into her schoolbag and they went off to bed.

Morning came and Mrs. Weasley was still detained by business with The Order. They were on their own for breakfast. Of the three Harry was the best hand at cooking so he made a small mountain of bacon and eggs for Ron and himself. All Hermione wanted was a little porridge, toast and marmalade. They ate in frustrated silence. Harry glanced back and forth between his two best friends.

"Porridge Ok, Hermione? Toast a bit underdone the way you like it?"

"Fine, thanks, Harry," she said coolly. "At least someone doesn't think cooking is beneath him. And takes the trouble to know what people other than himself like for breakfast."

"Thanks, Hermione. I need to see if I can find Dobby now," he said, stepping briskly out of the kitchen.

"Ron, are you even listening? Have you done your Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?" Hermione nagged.

"I always listen to you Hermione. And I don't know how much more of Dawlish I can take. He knows the spells well enough but blimey, he's bad with students."

"Well at least Potions is a lot better. Professor Slughorn actually wants us to succeed. And he doesn't play favorites with the Houses like Snape."

"When, it comes to bloody rudeness in a classroom, it's hard to beat the so-called Half-blood Prince. Prince Snape, more like King Snape, king of the gits," Ron griped. Hermione jumped up. All the color drained from her face.

"That's it Ron!" Hermione ran from the table after Harry, spoon clattering in her porridge bowl.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Storms

Easter break at Grimmauld Place had left Harry and his friends at a loose end. With the help of a few other house elves Dobby had made Sirius Black's family home very livable. There was little left to do to the house and Mrs. Weasley was doing it. Ron and Hermione were getting on well for once. Harry decided to slip away into Muggle London for the afternoon. He drifted along, walking here, taking a bus there, and stopping in at a little pastry shop for a snack. By dinnertime Harry found himself at the zoo, the very same zoo where he had accidentally freed a boa constrictor. "The last time I was here I hadn't even begun to suspect that I was a wizard." Harry reflected on how abruptly his life changed from a bit of uncomplicated middle-class misery to being the Chosen One. Coming here helped Harry Potter gain a new perspective and other things he would need for his quest. He took a last look at the serpent house and slipped into the crowd.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place before dark. He heard activity downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with motherly concern. "Harry dear, dinner will be quite late tonight. I've made some sandwiches to tide you over. Ron and Hermione are in Sirius's old room. Would you please bring them this tray?"

When Harry took the sandwiches to his friends he nearly dropped the tray. He saw Hermione and Ron on a huge, garish couch.

Dobby had turned Sirius's old bedroom into a playroom of sorts. The room was now open and airy. The color scheme was wanting: a plum colored sofa, lime carpet, lemon hued drapes. "He must have been hungry when he did this." Ron grumbled.

"Fine, have these sandwiches then," Harry fumed as he went off to find Dobby. How could Dobby do this to the only personal place Sirius had in the entire house?

The room had an opposite effect on Hermione. She got a little giggly seeing hobby horses, game tables, and bizarre elf-made pillows and quilts spread around the bright room.

"How could Dobby do this? It's so odd, yet somehow it works. I feel good in this room. Dobby must have really thought this would cheer Harry up."

She pulled Ron closer on the Hagrid-sized plum sofa and giggled a bit more at its ridiculous proportions. Rain pounded on the spotless windows but that only made the strange and wonderful room more inviting. Hermione quieted down and snuggled up to Ron. She spoke softly to him about her feelings on the day's events. Ron looked away from her, watching the rain. He shifted uneasily on the sofa. Their hands touched and Hermione clasped his hand. The rains gave way to a thunderstorm.

Ron was at the kitchen table eating double his normal breakfast when Hermione came down and sat next to him. Ron would have choked to death on the spot if not for his long experience at wolfing down food. He swallowed hard.

"You OK, Hermione?"

"Fine Ron, never better," she snapped.

Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove to say good morning.

"And what can I get you for breakfast, Hermione?" Molly Weasley asked pleasantly.

"I'll have what Ron's having." She said in a flippant tone.

"Coming right up, dear," Mrs. Weasley seemed not to notice.

Hermione ate quickly, gave Ron a stony look and left. Mrs. Weasley was

called away, leaving Ron staring at an empty breakfast plate.

Ron wanted Hermione and at the same time he was embarrassed to see her. He, no they, had really broken something. The two of them had been swept away in powerful moment. "That's a lie." Ron said to himself. The energy of the storm wasn't the reason. They were taking refuge from darkness and uncertainty in a whimsical game room at twelve Grimmauld Place. He wanted the bossy, brainy, wonderful book-pest that was Hermione Jane Granger back.

The Easter Break came to an end and the three friends had found little more than a broken map. No one from The Order would tell them much.

"I asked Kingsley and Moody but they haven't seen or heard of Mundungus Fletcher. Kreacher seems to have either gone to ground or left this world," Harry said dejectedly.

"Wait a minute. Try to get hold of Dobby again, Harry, you know how he likes to turn up at the last minute!" Ron said excitedly, "he'd do anything to help you. Dobby, we need your help. Harry's not angry about the room anymore, it's OK to come out," Ron pleaded. Harry frowned at Ron.

"Dobby has found the locket Harry Potter is looking for," a voice said.

Dobby held the locket up dolefully to Harry.

"Thanks Dobby, where was it?"

"Kreacher hides it. Dobby had to look for a long time. Dobby also had to punish himself for displeasing Harry Potter," the bandaged house elf squeaked.

"How could you do that to Sirius's room, Dobby?" Harry was indignant.

"Harry Potter must move on. Master Sirius was most clear on that, sir."

Harry stood there, mouth agape for a second. Then he smiled tightly. "Don't worry about the room, Dobby . . . Hermione really liked it anyway. You did the right thing. Thanks."

Ron blanched. Harry looked at him, confused. Dobby was ecstatic. He bowed and disappeared.

"Right, let's see if we can get this locket open--, carefully," Harry added.

The two of them spent hours cursing and puzzling over the locket. Spells just fizzled against it. Harry and Ron's combined strength couldn't shift it.

Hermione entered the drawing room silently.

"If you two boys are finished I'll get that open," she said imperiously, grabbing the locket. "You'd better get cleaned up. We'll be leaving soon."

They looked at each other and shrugged as she stalked out of the room. Ron recalled fondly the first time he, Harry and Hermione had met on the Hogwarts Express.

She returned an hour and a half later with singed hair, a bandaged hand and blackened fingernails.

"Hermione are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm OK Harry. It's just a hard to open locket, not a horcrux," she said dispiritedly.


	7. Chapter 7

7 Staff

Hermione and Ron were having a politeness contest every time they had to speak to each other. Harry thought that was almost as bad as fighting. He was keen to return to Hogwarts for as much training as he could get from Moody and Shacklebolt.

All Ron wanted was Quidditch and some distance from Hermione. Hermione couldn't wait to lose herself in Potions and special projects. The awkwardness and uncertainty with Ron was consuming her.

Dawlish always put the three of them together in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Hermione's eagerness had given way to a controlled, focused coolness that made the spells look easy. She wound Dawlish up simply by being able to react no matter how loudly or quickly he conducted his drills. Ron was getting more agile at dodging spells and he walked away from hexes that other students needed Madam Pomfrey's attentions for. Harry had also improved. His stun and body-bind spells were well above any that he had done last year. He was quicker and he had an uncanny sense of what his opponents were going to do next.

They were able to drop everything and perform well as a team. Dawlish was impressed enough to start rotating his pupils through different groups to see who made the best teams. He still drilled and tested them individually but he also emphasized team skills and leadership. He'd taken a page from McGonagall's book and the strictness and discipline brought results.

Peeves spotted Seamus Finnegan on the stairs carrying a large earthenware pot down to the greenhouses to Professor Sprout. He circled around Seamus, pelting him with gobstones he'd taken from some first years. Seamus held up the pot to shield himself and lost his footing. Landing flat on his back in front of half the school and winded from having the heavy pot on top of him, Seamus gasped "Accio dignity." Suddenly Peeves zoomed across the staircase and into the pot. Seamus lost his grip and it went end for end down the stairs with Peeves still inside. The battered flowerpot came to rest on the edge of the landing shaking precariously. Seamus got up and caught his breath while the swelling crowd of students roared with laughter. The stairs shifted, sending the flowerpot tumbling again. It crashed on the next landing and broke in half.

A dizzy, dirty Peeves crawled out and flew straight at Seamus.

Picking up a gobstone, he hurled it at the angry poltergeist. It hit him right between the eyes and spewed a smelly fluid all over his face. What seemed like the whole school thundered with mirth all around him. Totally unaccustomed to such humiliation, Peeves sped away threatening Seamus under his breath.

"You forgot your gobstones, Peeves." Seamus said in a flawless deadpan. The crowd roared again.

Hermione Granger picked her way around the debris on the stairs and gave him a funny look.

"Nice spell-work, you'll have to teach me that one," she said with perfect diction as she passed by. Seamus couldn't tell if she was angry, impressed or serious.

"Good arm, too!" one of the large Slytherin Quidditch players said heartily. Seamus wondered what spell sounded like accio dignity when one was gasping for air beneath a huge vase. For the next few days everyone was asking him about the spell he'd used on Peeves, who'd hardly been seen since the incident. He started to explain about "accio dignity" then caught himself. No joke you had to explain was ever funny. Instead he told them it was a bit of ancient Gaelic that even he couldn't repeat correctly. He said that he must have got lucky.

Harry took himself off to the Room of Requirement for his 'Special Studies' double class. The two Order members were waiting for him as usual.

Harry pulled a long velvet sack from his robes and laid it gently on the table.

"Professors, can either of you tell me what this is?" Harry drew the serpent's staff from the bag and held it out to his two teachers.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye looked sharply at each other.

"Goblin wrought silver," said Kingsley Shacklebolt as he examined the staff, clearly impressed. Moody's magic eye danced all along the staff as Kingsley handed it to him. Moody seemed to swell as he looked over the walking staff.

"Do you know what you've got here, Potter?"

"A horcrux?"

"No."

"Something that can find a horcrux?"

"Possibly. This isn't just any piece of Goblin made frippery for some pureblood aristocrat. Goblins made this to defend themselves against werewolves and magical beasts. It would probably work against a dragon if you could get close enough to use it. Many of these staffs have seeking powers. Some can guide the holder to hidden objects and attract helpful creatures like Thestrals and Hippogriffs. There are a lot of powerful objects like this at Grimmauld Place. Be careful of what you find in the House of Black, Harry."

Harry thought he saw Mad-Eye's magic eye blink as he handed back the staff.

"There are quite a few Death Eaters that are animagi," Kingsley stated as if he'd picked up an unspoken cue from Moody. "Tonight we're going to teach you how to deal with non-human adversaries. Think of it as Care of Magical Creatures. Backwards."

The lessons ran long. Harry learned so much from Kingsley he was actually discouraged. There was so much to know.


	8. Chapter 8

8 Colloportus

Hermione left the History of Magic class thinking about Ron. Normally she kept her feelings about Ron on a tight rein. But she realized that she would have to--,

A Slytherin boy grabbed Hermione's wand and shoved her into the courtyard. He slammed the big iron gate and snapped the lock shut.

"Colloportus," he shouted. "You're going to be late for Arithmancy. First time for everything, Granger," he sneered at her.

Hagrid and Seamus were on their way to the Great Hall when they heard Hermione yelling. Seamus spotted the source and pointed to the courtyard.

Hagrid dropped his pack, rushed up and pulled open the wrought iron gate easily, even though it was charmed and bolted.

"Don't you dare prank Miss Granger, she's a prefect," Hagrid said angrily.

The Slytherin boy was terrified and turned to run. Seamus stepped in front of him. "It's not good to upset the friends of a man who's ten feet tall. Or me."

"What are you going to do?" he said in a defiant tone.

"Nothing," he said. "It's her you've got to worry about. She knows spells even the teachers can't undo. Remember Marietta Edgecombe?" He handed Hermione her wand back. The boy's eyes were fixed on the wand.

Ron and Harry came running up, anxious looks on their faces. Hagrid filled them in on the situation. A crimson faced Ronald Weasley grabbed the boy and threw him into the courtyard. Ron snarled and pulled out his wand.

"So you think you're the next Draco Malfoy? Good. I've charmed this gate not to release you until you've told the next ten passersby that you're a Malfoy wannabe." Ron growled. Unable to meet Ron's glare the boy glanced at Harry. The look on Harry's face frightened him more than anything Hagrid, Ron or Seamus had said.

"If you want to take Malfoy's place, you're going to have to do better than that." Hermione quipped. "Oh, and by the way, I've already finished my classes for the afternoon. Arithmancy was yesterday."

The boy just kept staring at the wand.

"OK, Hermione?"

"Fine, Ron."

Ron flicked the iron bars with his index finger.

"You're not the only one that can charm gates, mate." Ron said as he and Harry walked off for class.

Hermione helped gather the contents of Hagrid's pack; books and parchment mostly. She noticed notes on dragon keeping in Hagrid's improving script, corrected by Seamus. Hermione stared at the parchment.

"You've been teaching Hagrid to read?" she said to Seamus a little too calmly.

Hagrid looked hurt.

"Now Hermione, it's not that I can't read. I just need a little help sometimes."

"Hagrid, why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you!"

Hermione was in tears before she could raise her guard. She rarely cried anymore and usually had enough self control to reach a private place when she did.

The great emotional dam built by her massive intellect had suddenly burst over a small point of pride. The fact that she could not anticipate or prevent it made her cry all the more. Hagrid wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. He looked helpless.

"Let's go to Hagrid's cottage," Seamus said, putting his arm around Hermione. She shook him off and kept her head down but followed them nevertheless.

No one spoke along the way. Once inside she dropped unceremoniously into Hagrid's huge chair. Seamus glanced at Hagrid and put the kettle on.

"Hagrid didn't want you involved because it concerned dragons. You would have worried and fretted and nagged and not let it drop."

"That's not good enough, Seamus!" Hermione cried. The kettle was coming to a slow boil. Seeing the cleverest witch in their class distraught upset Seamus but he kept his head.

''Hagrid loves you like a daughter. It would have broken his heart to have asked for help and then disappointed you. He admires you and wanted to be a little bit like you. He wanted to study up on dragons to learn how to better care for them like a healer, just like you would have done."

"Like I would have done? Dragon keeping has been illegal for--"

"That's not the point, Hermione. He thinks the world of you and always has."

"It's true, Hermione." Hagrid croaked. "I just wanted take better care of creatures in my charge and show you a little book-learnin'."

A teary eyed Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around as much of Hagrid as she could reach. Seamus poured the tea, said his goodbye and slipped quietly away.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Mirrors

Hermione sat in the common room pondering her situation about Ron. A bright splash of color caught her attention as Parvati Patil swished across the carpet in a luxurious new silk robe.

She envied Parvati and felt sorry for her at the same time. Parvati was popular, made friends easily and she always looked great without any effort. She rarely had boy trouble and never for long. Despite her outward silliness, she got good marks but never seemed to take intellectual pursuits seriously.

"Parvati!" Hermione called out.

Parvati turned and struck a perfect pose.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I need a little advice; do you have some time after dinner?"

Parvati looked at her knowingly. "Certainly, see you in the Room of Requirement about seven?" Hermione looked a little apprehensive.

"Don't worry, Hermione, it's only for privacy."

"See you then, Parvati. And thanks."

Parvati gave her a nod and went off to show Lavender Brown her robe.

Hermione entered the Room of Requirement to find Parvati Patil sitting there like a princess in the middle of an ornate hall bedecked by mirrors. Before she could say a word Parvati spoke.

"Boy trouble," she declared regally. Hermione blushed.

"You read like a book, a bit ironic isn't it?"

"I'm having trouble with Ron as the whole school seems to know. Still, I need you to keep this confidential."

"Of course, no one's forgotten Marietta Edgecombe. I value my complexion," Parvati joked. Suddenly Hermione felt badly about Marietta. She realized maybe she'd gone too far.

"Parvati, you have more experience in these things than I do. What do you do when you've got too close to someone? What comes afterwards?"

"You and Ron?" Parvati looked at her anew. "You mean if he doesn't come 'round afterwards?"

"It's been awkward mostly. Like something's broken between us. Though I think he still cares beneath that thick hide of his."

"Send the right signal if he's a little shy."

"I'm not a girly-girl like you. I'm not popular and I don't have your looks."

"You've crushed her under a pile of books but she's still there."

"What?"

"Your girly-girl. Remember, you let her out for the Yule Ball and Victor Krum. Victor Krum, oooooh." Parvati fanned herself and leered. "You've got your own look and it's a good one." She added quickly.

"I feel so plain sometimes--"

"Rita Skeeter's looks come out of a bottle, such as they are. And she didn't properly see you in twelve yards of chiffon with your hair done up. Forget that dreadful article."

"I felt that way before Rita Skeeter."

"Are you good at tests, Miss Granger?"

"What?"

"Not swotty tests, tests about yourself. Look in a mirror, any mirror." Parvati gestured casually to the left. Hermione saw a veiled image of herself wearing the Yule Ball gown in every mirror.

"Which one are you, Hermione Granger? Can you identify your own silhouette?"

Hermione glanced around the room.

"Let's see if you can live up to your insufferable know-it-all reputation." Parvati said in a passable imitation of Professor Snape. "Do you really know how you look? Which image is it?"

Hermione walked slowly up and down the hall.

"That one," she pointed to the one nearest Parvati.

Parvati waved her wand. The veil lifted, revealing Cho Chang.

"Very close, Hermione, You've a nice figure much like hers, try again."

"There, then."

"Good taste, Miss Granger." Parvati waved her wand once more, a veil vanished. The Parvati in the mirror winked and struck a new pose.

"Shuffle the images," Parvati said. She waved her wand lazily. Mirrors flew about the room. Parvati pointed to an image near the center. A veil dropped, mirror Parvati giggled and bowed.

"I know my own appearance," she said with more than a little vanity. "Hermione Granger, come forward." One veil fell.

Hermione saw herself in a new light. Her hair and eyes were lovely. Was that really her complexion? She did have an attractive shape. Maybe she wasn't so plain.

"I can't wear that gown everyday and it took ages to get my hair like that."

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes, well not most of them," Parvati giggled. Hermione made a face at her.

Parvati conjured a skirt and blouse from her trunk.

"Put these on."

"I don't need a makeover, Parvati!"

"Agreed, just try them on."

She slipped into the clothes easily. Despite the fact that she was steadily taking on womanly proportions, Hermione still felt like she wasn't quite there yet. Parvati's stylish clothes felt like pajamas on her, as though she wasn't filling them quite right.

"Parvati, I just don't feel alluring in these clothes."

"You don't just pull them on, you have to believe you're attractive. Really, it only takes a little bit, you know."

Hermione said nothing; she just looked in the mirror.

Parvati looked at Hermione and walked around to the other side of the mirror, swishing her wand absentmindedly.

"OK, try this; you know that you have 'got the look' but you've misplaced it somewhere in the back of your mind. It's there; you just can't quite lay your hands on it."

Hermione thought about this for a moment and brightened a little.

A wall cracked inside of her and she began to accept her appearance.

"Thank you so much, Parvati. Why are you doing all this for me?"

"After the battle at the Ministry a lot of Death Eaters got sent to Azkaban because of you and the others. I have many friends who have lost loved ones to that lot. On a lighter note, between you and sister Padma you've taken some of the bighead boys down a notch academically. They needed that."

Parvati smiled a small smile that rivaled any of Gilderoy Lockhart's large ones. "Keep the clothes. Wear your skirts like that one; just above the knee, not just below. And Hermione, pay a little more attention to your appearance, and your feelings."

Parvati produced an elaborate little bottle. "And put one drop of this," she glanced at Hermione's hair, "make that three drops in your hair before you wash. I guarantee it won't get any straighter but you will love the results."

Parvati dropped the bottle into her hand as her eyes darted to the door.

"Hermione, I didn't expect you here. Dobby said the room was available, sorry." Seamus said as he entered. "Maybe you can help me with this wand." A purple bolt of light shot from the wand, hit the mirror in front of Parvati, bounced off and got absorbed by one of the Yule Ball mirrors on the wall. Hermione smoothed her skirt and fussed with her hair. Seamus dropped his wand as she walked out. Parvati ran her finger under Seamus's chin and followed Hermione to the door.

Seamus sat by the fire in the common room and observed Hermione closely before approaching her. She'd just had one of her many arguments with Ron. He watched as her attractive features slowly resumed their earlier appearance. She eased up a bit, getting ready to throw herself into her schoolwork. Despite her more relaxed posture, he still wasn't sure of her state of mind. Seamus fiddled with his notes a bit longer, waiting for the right time.

Hermione threw back her hair. More powerful than any common beauty charm it fell back exactly where it was. Hermione's hair was almost as willful as Harry's. The motion caught Seamus's eye. Hermione was looking up as if contemplating something profound, just like she usually did before starting a long bit of composition. Seamus couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, admiring the warmth and intelligence in her eyes. He would have to make his move before she started in on her studies.

Hermione curled up in her favorite chair in the corner of the common room and reached for her pile of books and parchment. Crookshanks perched himself at the top of her chair.

"Hermione," he said cautiously.

She stiffened for a second and looked up.

Seamus cringed inside but didn't move a muscle.

"Yes, Seamus?"

"Hermione, if you can spare a minute I'm working on charmed objects . . . mirrors, to be exact, I wouldn't trouble you with it except I've exhausted my search for information--"

Hermione shifted an eyebrow a tiny fraction.

"I'm not asking for you to hand it to me on a platter. I'll tell you where I've been and perhaps you can tell me where else to look."

"Why not ask Madame Pince?"

"She loves books, you love knowledge." Seamus answered simply.

Hermione blushed slightly and the corner of her mouth curled just a little bit.

"What do you need to know?" she asked.

"Come on, Harry."

"No, don't drag me into this. I don't mind sorting out the odd dragon or basilisk but you two are on your own."

"Thanks a lot, Harry. I thought you were my best mate--"

"And I want it to stay that way." Harry called out to Ron's back.

Lightning flashed amid cheers and laughter, changing color

followed by cracks and booms. More cheers and then everything went quiet.

Horace Slughorn came to investigate the ruckus breaking the calm of his dungeon domain. The disturbance had come from the long disused corner classroom. He muttered an incantation and the heavy wooden doors swung open. There were half a dozen cauldrons simmering in a corner and rows of parchment neatly pinned together. Three bludgers lay in the middle of a worktable with 'HHR" painted on them. A Quidditch bat twitched by itself next to a stack of carefully written notes. Slughorn made his way to the back of the classroom where he spied Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan standing in front of two staggered rows of heavy framed brass and wood clad mirrors.

"Nicely done cheval glass," Slughorn said, eyeing the fine brass work. "What are you up to?"

"It's called Granger's Sieve," Seamus explained. "Each mirror has a shield charm on it for different types of spells. If you have a wand or other magic entity whose effect is unknown aim it at the mirrors and its magic will be reflected. When it hits the right mirror it will stop."

Slughorn looked unimpressed.

"Hermione can tell it better than I can," Seamus spluttered.

"Just point a wand at the first mirror and utter the suspect incantation."

Hermione expounded. "The spell will bounce from mirror to mirror until it stops at the one having an affinity for its family of spells. The spell family name is cast in ancient runes at the top of the mirror. That narrows down what magic the mystery spell could be drawn from. My research so far shows that most spells fit into seven basic families."

"Then why are there eight mirrors?"

"The last mirror is for the spells that get away."

"Granger's Sieve," Slughorn clasped his hands together in exaggerated delight. Hermione's lip twitched for a second and then she smiled. "It's a name Seamus came up with until we can think of something better . . . just a working name."

"Nonsense, Miss Granger. The name is perfectly fine. And well deserved I might add."

"It's still very rough but it catches nearly every spell we've thrown at it. Would you care to try, Professor?" said Hermione.

Slughorn pointed his wand with a flourish at the first cheval glass and watched a blue spell flash from mirror to mirror, stopping at the third one and setting the runes aglow.

"Would you please try again Professor Slughorn? We'd like a third person to work a spell for every mirror, outside validation if you like," Seamus pleaded.

"My pleasure," the professor said, putting Granger's Sieve through its paces. Seamus and Slughorn were both delighted as the purple glow of the last spell faded away.

"Oho, you're onto something big here, Miss Granger. What put you onto this idea?"

"Well, Seamus thought of it actually. He had a spell bounce off an ordinary mirror and get absorbed into an enchanted one. He came to me with an idea and in a few weeks we've reached a point where we can demonstrate it."

"That's not the half of it, Professor. Hermione here has devised a potion plotting diagram using Arithmancy that can balance a complex potion in hours instead of days." Seamus said with great enthusiasm.

"Seamus, that's an old idea that I've been toying with and it's not ready to show to anyone. You're embarrassing me. Because of that I haven't worked out the serpent's potion yet either." Hermione looked daggers at Seamus.

Slughorn shrugged and put his arm around Hermione. "Come with me Miss Granger, we need to talk. I have friends at the Ministry that must see this. Now don't say anything about it being rough. A proof of vision is all they need to see."

Seamus waited for the two voices to fade before repeating Slughorn's last spell.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Alohomora

Hermione threw herself into a long creative period. She invented new spells and improved old ones. She no longer contented herself with brewing the potions of others. She made her own from scratch quicker and better.

McGonagall had given her free run of Snape's potions dungeon and Slughorn was only too pleased to facilitate anyone who could bring him reflected glory.

And of course there was Granger's Sieve. The research parchment alone had brought her accolades from all over wizarding academia. A working model of Granger's Sieve stood much used in the Department of Mysteries.

One quiet Saturday afternoon Hermione Jane Granger ground to a halt.

She dropped her schoolwork onto her lap and remained motionless. No anger no tears, nothing would come. Surveying her beloved library, she found it to be nothing more than a graveyard of facts. She caught herself looking back at all her achievements as a yawning chasm of malaise.

She thought back to Easter break, wondering how could a cozy, affectionate, perfect afternoon with Ron leave her so unhappy. She couldn't fault Ron. He had been kind and gentle and considerate of her.

What had come over her in that place?

Things were awkward afterwards but Ron did not deny her. She wished for another heated argument with him, an invisible barrier they could fling their passions at without any consequences.

She felt as if she had been freed from something and yet she still had regrets. Before the school term Hermione had been washed clean of her troubles by the fight with Nagini but it hadn't lasted. The old bit about what's really important after a brush with death wasn't working for her. Ron had saved her and Harry from almost certain death with bravery and sheer strength. She had her arms around him in Godric's Hollow and yet could not reach him.

The next few days ran together. Hermione got through her classes in a state of complete detachment, answering questions coolly and handing in her usual first rate parchments. She had little trouble brewing a complex potion for Slughorn though she got no satisfaction from it. Potions class ended and she slowly packed up her school bag. He noticed her dull eyes.

"Why the long face Miss Granger? You look as if a Dementor had got your soul."

"How could you tell?" a girl giggled as she left the classroom.

"That was unkind, ten points from Ravenclaw," he shouted down the corridor. "Now Miss Granger--, Miss Granger?"

She was gone.

Hermione drifted down the halls in an almost ghost-like fashion. Her feet moved with a will of their own and she could not remember how she arrived at Hagrid's hut. He looked up from his parchment and saw her staring dead-eyed outside his window.

"Hermione, are you all right?" She looked right through him. "Merlin's beard," Hagrid whispered. "She's been Imperiused." He rushed outside and wrapped his coat around her. "Come inside, you'll catch a chill." Hagrid made her comfortable and rummaged about the table for a clean piece of parchment.

"Don't no one else need to know about this. I'll send and owl to Madam Pomfrey, she'll fix you up right quick!" Hagrid scratched out a note and went to the back door for an owl.

"Your handwriting is improving Hagrid . . . well done," said a hollow voice.

"Hermione! You're Ok! You're not cursed." Hagrid grabbed her shoulders.

"We'll have some tea and you can tell me what's troubling you."

While they sipped tea together at the table Hermione's eyes slowly became her own again. Hagrid took her hand.

"You can speak to me Hermione. I've never stood in judgment of you. If it's about a boy you can tell me. I'll break the boy in half who breaks your heart . . . and feed him to the Kestrels." he added jovially.

"He'd probably upset the Kestrels too," Hermione jibed.

"You only talk like that when you're really hurtin', Hermione Granger. Sounds like maybe you and Ron got a little too close and now everything's turned upside down," he said gently.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Look at me, Hagrid. I've gone all blubbing and soppy over a boy."

"Took you seven years to work that out?" he said, not unkindly.

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"We all tell a tale or two now and again, just not to ourselves." Hagrid said softly. "We'd better get you up to the Great Hall for dinner." He looked her slender frame up and down. "Or you won't make much of a meal to the Kestrels for breakin' a boy's heart."

The two of them trudged up the rain soaked path towards the school.

"Just give it some time Hermione, don't rush things. An' don't let him wind you up."

Hermione huffed and glared up at the half-giant.

"We're talking about a relationship or at least that's what it's supposed to be. It's not like fixing one of Neville's potions."

"Too right Hermione. Unless you've started in readin' schilling shockers, you know things just don't change overnight."

They walked on in silence. A sheepish Ron Weasley accompanied by Harry came towards them.

"There you are, Hermione. I wanted to talk to you about S.P.E.W.."

"Is that the best you can do Ron? I'd thought you'd have the--"

"Enough!" Hagrid shouted. He shoved Ron into the courtyard. He gave Hermione a gentle push. She landed in Ron's arms.

Hagrid clanked the gate shut and waved his umbrella in a figure eight. "I've hexed this gate to not let you two out until you've expressed your true feelings for each other . . . ten times . . . each. Hold hands, or get lovey-dovey, or tell each other ta go ter hell but be done with it. An' don't expect no help from the-boy-who-is-thirsty 'cause Harry and me are havin' a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade." Hagrid made a 'so there' face and stomped off towards the Great Hall with Harry.

As they stood alone in the damp courtyard, Ron pulled her into an embrace. She looked up at him and said nothing. After a moment Ron drew open the gate and gestured with his hand. She smiled at the retreating Hagrid, kicked the gate shut and held Ron as tightly as she could.

Hermione realized a lot of things that afternoon. Sometimes a powerful mind was better at tangling up feelings than sorting them out. Hagrid loved her the same way Mrs. Weasley loved Harry and he would do anything for her. She would pay a little more attention to her appearance, an appearance she had come to accept. Even though she was becoming rather fond of Seamus, her heart was only for Ron.

Her potions and spellwork were at Harry's service. Come what may, she and Ron together were going to see Harry through to the end.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Revenge

Seamus had just left the old potions classroom. He was on his way to Gryffindor Tower when his robes flew over his head and he landed in a tangled heap. Something hit him hard and the gloomy dungeon went completely black.

Seamus woke up with a pain in his side. Blaise Zabini was kicking him.

"Wake up, Finnegan," he snapped. "Someone's taken your wand but you can always get another at Zonko's," he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly.

Seamus opened his eyes and felt inside his robes. He still had his own wand and they were off guard.

"Don't bother, the Knockturn Alley wand you're not supposed to have is gone. It's safely in Croydon by now."

"Why tell me then?" Seamus winced, holding his ribs.

"Because you're just dumb enough to try and get it back and we'd like to have a proper go at you. Learn some respect or lose your wand. Don't expect any help from Dean. He had a nasty fall and is staying at Madam Pomfrey's," Blaise grinned.

"Pick out another three beds, you're going to need them," Seamus gasped.

Blaise ignored him.

"Saturday. Croydon. Semilune Hill. Be there or your wand's firewood,"

Blaise spat. The three Slytherins left him there.

Seamus pulled himself together and got to the Gryffindor Dormitory.

He considered getting a couple of burly Gryffindors to accompany him then thought better of it. The wand he needed was in Croydon and being guarded by Crabbe and Goyle. He caught his breath and weighed his options. Blaise had him cold. Outside in the Muggle world there would be too many questions if he used magic. He'd traded his two highly sought after Death Eater's masks and wand for a single wand. It was vital.

Seamus kicked his trunk in frustration. It struck his bed and made an odd sound.

He discovered a big box of candy on his bed with a note in the shape of a lotus blossom. "You saved a loved one near Flourish and Blott's. Sweets to the sweet. Thanks."

Seamus smiled thoughtfully. He filled his backpack with the best of Honeydukes. If anyone asked him, he was slipping off to see his sweetheart in the morning.

"I don't know what's got in to those two," Hagrid said over a huge flagon of Butterbeer, "but they'd better make a go of it or settle fer bein' friends."

"Spot on, Hagrid. Poor Hermione was in a right state for days. I knew something was terribly wrong when Ron lost his appetite. You reckon they worked out the gate?" Hagrid gulped down his Butterbeer.

"Would you look at the time, Harry! I've got to collect some tonic for Buckbeak."

"You mean Witherwings, Hagrid."

"Yeah, right. Witherwings. I'll see you to the gates Harry, but I've got to go."

Hagrid and Harry parted company in Hogsmeade. Harry donned his invisibility cloak and carefully made his way to the Shrieking Shack for his rucksack.

Hermione crept down to the dungeons to work on her sieve. Once inside the old potions classroom she drew lines in the air with her wand and sighted them across the mirrors. She ran out of ink taking notes and confirming runes. In the end she had validated her work and refined her sieve. Hermione collected her notes happily until she noticed her Quidditch bat and bludgers were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Honeydukes

Seamus reached Croydon by midday. Semilune Hill was the only magical place he knew of there and was undoubtedly owned by Blaise's affluent mother. He spotted Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle before he crested the hill. They were sitting unobserved by Muggles in a closed up bistro. Blaise was flipping the wand off his fingertips, looking bored.

Dashing into a burger place, Seamus ordered something to take away and watched the three. Seamus grabbed his food and set off back down the hill.

Foregoing any pretense of nonchalance Seamus played at being a sidetracked tourist. He looked for escape routes, places to hide and possible locations for an ambush of sorts, walking slowly along taking in everything. Past shops and offices to a tiny park, Seamus sat on a bench. Opposite him was a large boy with a small lunch. An untidy young woman had brought it to him, then smiled apologetically and stepped away. The meal lasted for minute or two, its empty package joined several others. Seamus could almost feel the boy's stare settle on his bag of burgers and chips.

Seamus sat next to the beefy boy and pushed his burgers towards him.

They disappeared as quickly as the first meal.

From his backpack Seamus produced a chocolate frog. He held the frog up and canted his head, like a mime or perhaps a magician.

Taking a small bite, he chewed it slowly, savoring the rich taste. He set out a bag of assorted sweets.

The big boy looked at the sack of candy with his mean little eyes. His parents had cut off his pocket money weeks ago in an effort to limit his sweets.

Seamus bit off another morsel of chocolate frog. The boy looked at him and then the sack again. Seamus knew the look. He glanced back at the huge boy.

"Sure, you can just take it from me pal," Seamus said casually with a nasal twang, tossing him a fresh chocolate frog. "But you'll get a lot more than this if you're up to some bullying."

"How much more? And how much bullying?" The beefy boy's eyes narrowed.

"Another full sack and all the burgers you can eat, my friend. There's two guys that have taken something from me. You can distract them while I get it back. Don't worry; they're soft, not made of iron like you. One look from you and they'll fold."

"Soft you say? Iron you say?" The boy puffed up a little.

"I could see the measure of you all the way from the street. I wouldn't ask a stranger but I'm afraid they'll be gone soon."

"What's so valuable that you want it back right away?"

"Just a parcel of coins and stamps, nothing really costly but it belongs to my mom. They know that, they're just tryin' to shake a little money from me."

"So why don't you just pay them off?"

"I gotta walk down that street again sometime."

"They won't be happy if you--"

"Then I may need your services again."

Seamus grinned and slid another chocolate frog across the bench.

The boy snatched it up and gobbled it down. Seamus didn't have to wait long. Greed, flattery and a long deprived dose of sugar did their job. The boy got up and tugged at his leather jacket.

"Where are they?" he demanded.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Serpensoktonus

Harry spent the day in the ruins at Godric's Hollow. The weather was unkind. The sun had hidden itself for a week; overcast gloom deteriorated into a swirling sea of bone chilling fog.

Harry dodged broken wards and ruined paths to make his way through shadowy, derelict houses scattered across the fen. He searched diligently, systematically for any sign of magical objects or places. Harry kept on until it was too dark to continue. Returning to the only building that still had a few windows and doors intact, he threw down his rucksack into a dry corner and fell asleep.

Harry dreamt of trains, Ginny and the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley made him a huge dinner. Ron and Hermione were acting strangely. They said Sirius had returned but only in the form of Snuffles. Harry heard a barking dog and he awoke, still hearing the dog. He heard something else; he could feel it through the cold ground. Harry caught a scent so strong, he could taste it.

Harry slipped out of the room and into the fen. A dark shape lunged at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Nagini flew back a few feet but was unharmed.

Harry threw his increasingly powerful stunner at her. The stun spell glanced off her thick scales and crashed into the woods. She kept coming.

Harry heard a second crash in the woods and threw a conjunctivitis curse at her eyes. She blinked and thrust at him again. "That's been tried by many better than you Potter." Nagini hissed. "I'm to take you to the Dark Lord, you don't have to be alive."

Harry stood still and said nothing. Nagini struck at him just missing his neck. Harry calmly took a step back. Her cold eyes narrowed and she struck again.

"Sectumsempra!" scales flew from Nagini's side. She hissed with pain and rage. Harry watched the big snake coil up for another attack, never taking his eyes off his adversary as she lashed at him. He dropped to ground.

Harry used the Sectumsempra again, tearing into her underside.

Nagini darted around and tried to blindside Harry. He sidestepped the thrust as she tried again. Harry watched her movements closely.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry roared. Nagini dodged the green ray of light.

"You haven't got it, Potter," she spat.

"Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra!" he answered. She barely evaded both curses. She struck again. Harry sidestepped her again smoothly.

Her attacks began to slow perceptibly. She had always killed quickly or stealthily, her reserves of strength had never been tried. Many had defied her; yet never for this long. Nagini's swiftest attacks were behind her now but she had many other weapons.

Harry waited for another strike. Nagini stared at her victim. Harry stood there, eyes locked with the snake's. She hissed slowly and rhythmically. Harry froze. The big serpent inched closer. Harry remained motionless. Nagini positioned herself for the kill. Harry still did not move. She struck at him from the side, the blow knocked him down. He crumpled up at an odd angle.

She waited for him to get up. He groaned and shifted erratically. Nagini slithered slowly to him. She coiled up and opened her jaws.

Harry threw a bludger sized orb into her gaping maw and jumped back.

A sickly yellow cloud flashed in front of him. Harry put more distance between himself and the snake. She rolled onto her side and spat.

Harry looked at her foam flecked mouth and waited. She shed parts of her skin and began to thrash about wildly. Her eyes were shot red with blood.

She hissed and spat up gouts of yellow bile. Gradually the thrashing began to subside.

It took her hours to die. Harry watched without making a sound. Moody's training had worked. "Any serpent is only as quick as the weather. Cold weather slows them down. Wait for an opening or make one."

Nagini breathed her last an hour before dawn. Harry felt no remorse and little triumph. He had been attacked and given no quarter.

A mortal enemy had sought him out and died in the attempt.

For the first time Harry had felt some semblance of control during a fight. Thanks to Kingsley he had learned to read the nearly imperceptible signs of when and how she would strike. He felt just a little like Dumbledore, waiting and pacing himself. He had got his timing perfect and vanquishing a huge, deadly serpent seemed none too difficult.

A low howl broke the peaceful dawn. Harry turned to Nagini. She was on her back, mouth agape, perfectly still. The sound was coming from her. The howl pulsed louder and louder then stopped. A tiny wisp of silvery smoke issued from her mouth. The unearthly sound gave way to a banshee's scream. Harry drew his wand. Another wisp of silver escaped. The scream died. It was replaced by an ethereal, forlorn moan and then soft keening. Every grieving thing Nagini had killed roared into cacophony of anguish. More silver wisps broke through her shattered scales in a crescendo of rage. Godric's Hollow filled with hazy sunlight as the last traces of silver vanished.

Harry thought he could hear weeping. Sorrow rang in his ears, an unnatural, otherworldly, inconsolable sorrow: a child's. It caught his heart in a grip so cold he looked around for Dementors.

Eerie stillness filled the hollow. He put away his wand and closed his eyes. Any sense of victory he might have had was gone. Understanding crept into Harry's mind about what horrors Dumbledore must have seen during his long life. At the same time he despised Dumbledore's secretive ways and lofty detachment. "Detachment won't kill Voldemort, Dumbledore. I will."

Harry walked slowly and painfully to the empty building to retrieve his rucksack. Nagini's badly aimed fangs had bruised his ribs but did not break the skin. He pulled the silver staff in the image of a serpent from his pack and thrust it into the ground. Green sparks flew from it for a second. The earth trembled. Harry waited. The rumbling stopped.

He held out his wand and snakes began to writhe from it. Still others came from the earth itself. Hundreds of serpents gathered around the silver staff. Harry hissed at the snakes before him. Adders and vipers swarmed over Nagini's corpse and devoured her remains.

Harry pulled the staff from the ground an examined it closely. The metalwork was nothing short of exquisite. Wasted he thought, on a spectacularly ugly rendition of a serpent. "It probably is goblin wrought silver," he said to himself and dropped it back into his rucksack.

The fog had lifted a little and lost some of its chill. Harry took up his pack and trudged up the gentle slope. Exhaustion left him with little to think about other than rest and a hot meal. Weak sunlight began to warm his face when he reached a crossroads that would eventually take him to a train. A black clad figure was sprawled on the side of the road. Harry looked at the grotesque skin color and knew he was dead. He stepped back. Voldemort had the same pallor and was definitely alive. A crow landed and began to peck at the body. Harry moved swiftly past and turned down the lane.

Harry picked up his pace, clearing a small rise in a few minutes. He heard more crows. Two more black clad corpses. Harry gave them a wide berth, stopping only to adjust his backpack.

"You didn't really expect a fair fight, did you?" A gravelly voice said.

Harry spun around, his scar burned into his skull. He dropped to his knees. A man appeared from the undergrowth. Moody twisted his battered face into as much of a smile as his scars would allow.

"I'd say that was Voldemort taking the news rather badly that Potter and company polished off his overgrown garden snake."

"Potter and company?" said Harry, picking himself up.

"Our beloved Miss Granger brewed the Serpensoktonus potion that you used last night. The bludger disguise was a nice touch. Earlier on Ron Weasley weakened Nagini with that cursed staff. You know Potter, last summer in the secret battle at Godric's Hollow no one knows about. You oughta take those two along on the next one." Moody said as-a-matter-o-factly.

"The Order is still watching me?"

"You got the Kingsnake essence for Hermione's serpent-killer potion at the reptile house in London. You're so polite, even to snakes. Don't be resentful Harry. Even without the potion I knew that blasted serpent Nagini had no chance against you. You're a power unto yourself. I'm only here to watch your back against the likes of them." Mad-Eye scowled at the two dead Death-Eaters.

"What about the one near the crossroads?" Harry pointed toward the third expired Death Eater.

"Can't claim that one," Moody grumbled, scratching his chin. Moody's magic eye spun towards Harry's pack. "I'll take those two extra dragon-bludgers if you don't mind Potter. I've a little job to do."


	14. Chapter 14

14 Wands

Seamus rolled up his sleeves and walked into the bistro. He kicked Blaise Zabini's chair out from underneath him and punched him square in the face before he could pick himself all the way up. He shot out of the grimy café and around the corner. Crabbe and Goyle rushed after him only to run into a large, leather clad young man with chocolate all over him. He sank them both with a single blow each. Crabbe recalled with the last of his consciousness that there were two kinds of fat kids: marshmallows and musclemen with a little padding. A professional bully like himself ought not to forget the difference.

Blaise stepped from behind his fallen comrades. He held the wand between his fists. "One move Sea--"

Seamus was deafened by a high pitched scream from the large boy. Zabini gurgled something incoherent as he spiraled into the pavement under a hail of expertly placed fists.

"He's got a wand you fool, run!" the boy shrieked in blind panic. Seamus plucked the wand from Blaise's slackened grip as he was lifted by the back of his shirt.

"I still want them burgers!" he bellowed, taking Seamus with him in a headlong rush down the street. They both had run out of breath by the time they got near the park. Gasping and wheezing noisily they collapsed into another burger shop. The unkempt girl from the park looked at them from across the counter. "Might I take your order?" she said smoothly.

Seamus straightened up. "Two of your biggest hamburger meals with bacon."

"They already come with bacon," she jeered through her square granny glasses. She looked as though she might be a part time player from the nearby Warehouse Theatre.

"No!" Seamus shouted almost brutally. "I want extra bacon on the bacon, see." He laid some crumpled banknotes on the counter. "Don't let my friend here leave until he's full," Seamus pointed at him pistol fashion. "Thanks a bunch," He barked as he left, tossing the candy filled backpack in Dudley's lap.

"Yanks," the untidy girl grumbled.

Harry turned up at Hogwarts just before noon on Sunday, hoping the headmistress hadn't seen him.

Slipping over to the Great Hall to find Ron and get something to eat, he spotted his friend at the Gryffindor table with a huge lunch. Hermione slipped quietly alongside Ron.

"The bludgers are gone and I still can't find Harry," Hermione told him anxiously. Ron's mouth hung open for a second. "Let's go find him then," He said firmly.

"No need, here I am," Harry said in a flat voice.

"Where have you been Harry? We've looked everywhere," said Hermione as she spun around on the bench.

"Not here, and I could do with some hot food," Harry glanced at Ron's heaping lunch plates.

"I've missed breakfast myself. Sit down, Harry." Hermione served herself generous portions and dug in with gusto. The three ate lunch without another word.

After the meal they went out by the lake.

"Spill it, Harry. What have you been up to?" Ron demanded.

"I went back to Godric's Hollow but I didn't find anything."

"Did they work?" Hermione eyed Harry coolly.

"Brilliantly. Nagini is gone."

"What are you two going on about?" Ron shouted.

"Harry took the three dragon-bludgers I made and used them to kill Nagini. Do you think she might have been a horcrux?"

"I don't know. It took her ages to die. Silver phantasms escaped from her afterwards. They made horrible screeching sounds. Then I heard crying. It made me feel so cold I thought the Dementors were after me. My scar hurt but Moody said it was because Voldemort was in a rage about losing Nagini."

"Moody? You went with Moody and not with us?" Ron roared.

"No. Moody's been watching me. Good thing too, Death Eaters were behind me. Thing is he could only account for two. Someone else got the third one.

I gave Mad-Eye the other two dragon-bludgers and he was impressed. Your potions-work has won you an admirer, Hermione." Harry kidded her.

"I'll start on more," she blushed.

Ron looked put out.

"He also said you weakened Nagini when you struck her with the serpent staff in Godric's Hollow," Harry added.

"He knows about that?" Ron put his arm around Hermione. "How many times do we have to tell you, we'd have gone."

"I know both of you would have. Oddly enough, Moody and Kingsley have both fought giant snakes before, they showed me how. It's best done alone; although you two shortened the odds for me."

Seamus took his time returning to Hogwarts. Stopping at Hogsmeade, He visited Zonko's and Honeydukes. Returning to the castle he went to visit Dean in hospital. Dean was half awake when Seamus came in, he looked at Dean and motioned for silence. Seamus turned to the next bed. He dropped a box of candy wands on Zabini's table. The wands broke but not Zabini's slumber.

"I've never seen anyone actually eat a candy wand from Zonko's," Seamus grinned at Zabini, "you'll have to let me know what happens, bullyboy."

"It's best to stick with Honeydukes," Dean said in a groggy voice. "No one's saying what really happened to him. Blaise said he was attacked by a troll when they brought him in."

Seamus laughed loudly, holding his still aching ribs.

"You should have seen it, Dean. Blaise pulled a wand on Harry's cousin and the big fat oaf panicked and knocked the stuffing out him. I've only seen him once before at King's Cross but Harry tells me he's always hungry and always willing to fight."

"You got Harry's Muggle cousin to beat up our three favorite Slytherins for only his supper?"

"Something like that, Dean. And I got the wand back. When do you get out of here?"

"One more day. You'd better be off, Madam Pomfrey usually comes around about now."

Seamus left Dean some sweets and went to see Hermione Granger.

He found her in a sunny alcove, she was sitting on the ledge, schoolbag cast aside, gazing out at the lake. She had a bright-eyed cuteness about her like when they were first years. Her hair was nearly as bushy but it looked like a river of silk when she moved.

"Hermione, you look lovely," he said without thinking.

She looked right at Seamus as if she expected him to continue. He did not. "Seamus, you've been spending a lot of time around me lately. Is there anything you need to say to me?" She seemed a bit coy.

Caught off guard, Seamus said nothing. Hermione canted her head slightly.

"I've become fond of you, Seamus. But I don't feel same the way."

Seamus was in a hell of a spot now. He couldn't deny what she said without humiliating her. If he said anything else she would have nothing to do with him. Seamus smiled uncomfortably. Hermione shifted on the ledge and reddened a little. The silence continued.

"I know, but sometimes I have to kid myself that you do. If I can't have a piece of your heart I'll settle for a bit of your brain."

Seamus cringed; he'd wanted to say something better than that.

Hermione's heart melted. Why couldn't Ron be sensitive like that once in a while? She got down from the ledge, put her hands behind her and smiled.

"Then let's continue on then, shall we."

"Fair enough, I've a wand I need you to see."


	15. Chapter 15

15 Trains

An owl swooped in on Harry and dropped him a note. It read: "Final Lesson, Tonight at eight, 7th floor." Harry stuffed the note in his pocket and finished his dinner.

Time seemed to drag on for Harry. Eight o'clock finally came and he found himself alone in the Room of Requirement.

There in the dimly lit room was a sword floating in the air. Until he got closer. It was held up by a finely wrought glass gauntlet.

Harry tried to pull it free but glass had formed around the hilt.

Drawing his wand Harry said "reducio," the gauntlet bubbled briefly but the sword held fast. Harry muttered more curses, but he still could not free the sword. He stepped back and repeated an incantation he'd heard Hermione use. The glass hand flowed tighter around the weapon.

Angrily he kicked the glass gauntlet. It shattered easily as he caught the sword in midair. Running his eyes down the blade made his blood move. Harry slipped the sword into his robes and left.

Harry dreamt about trains again. Only this time he knew he was on the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione. They were dressed like ancient nobility and eating and drinking from elegant gold cups and plates. The tea lady came by and humbly offered them sweets.

Harry searched his robes, he had no money but Ron pulled fistfuls of galleons from his pocket and bought everything.

Harry woke up feeling like Voldemort had got into his head but without the usual degree of certainty. Trains had been haunting his sleep all term.

Harry was sure if he got to the train he would make a discovery.

He looked across the dormitory. Ron was still asleep. Harry couldn't wait for him because the dream was fading and it Ron took ages to get up.

The Hogwarts Express, Hagrid would know how to get him aboard. Harry flew down to breakfast and inhaled his toast and eggs. Hermione sat across from him.

"Come with me Hermione!"

"Harry, I've only just sat down--"

"We need to see Hagrid."

"Harry, has this something to do with the Forbidden Forest?" she said uneasily.

"No, the Hogwarts Express. Now let's go."

Hermione grabbed some toast and a gulp of juice as she followed Harry from the table.

They found Hagrid at the staff table enjoying a mug of tea after his meal.

"Hagrid, Harry said slowly. "When you finish your tea would you take us to the Hogwarts Express?"

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Hagrid gave the pair a look of concern.

"No, Hagrid, we just need to get on the train, we're looking for something." said Hermione.

"Well, if you've lost something then I suppose it won't hurt to take you straightaway. I can't stay long though, I've a lot to do today."

Hagrid took them to Hogsmeade Station and let them onto the train.

"Lock up when you're done and bring me the keys. I'll be working near the Owlery for the rest of the day."

Harry and Hermione started with the engine, looking in the many gaps and nooks.

"Harry, at the rate we're going it will take weeks to search this train. We can't use any spells that might damage the train. We'd be found out here in any case if we did."

"Hermione, think like Tom Riddle: an over-proud wizard hiding a vital object on this train to keep it safe. Where would you put it?"

Hermione took only a moment to answer.

"The prefect's carriage seems the best possibility."

They walked the length of the train to the prefect's carriage. The two searched everywhere. In luggage areas and compartments, the underside of seats. Harry even rapped the walls. Hermione wracked her brains trying to think of a good hiding place.

"Remember what Ron said, 'maybe it's invisible'." Harry ventured.

"He was joking Harry. Besides, we'd have to know the object is there to be able to break the disillusionment enchantment," Hermione said impatiently.

Harry did not answer as he left the carriage and stood outside on the platform. Hermione followed looking rather perplexed.

"What's the one thing you can count on a horcrux to do?" Harry said.

"Not behave as any other object would in the face of magic."

Harry pointed his wand. The prefect's carriage slowly faded out of sight. Helga Hufflepuff's golden cup hung in the air just below where the floorboards had been.

"The cup!" Hermione gasped. "It all fits. The prefect's car signifies upward status and fond memories for Tom Riddle. Make the cup invisible and hide it here. I'll bet he never thought anyone would turn that spell on its head. His vanity is a weakness, a liability. Something we might be able to exploit."

The disillusionment spell faded quickly and the carriage reappeared. Harry pulled up the floorboards and snatched the slowly vanishing cup from between the axles.

Hermione smeared ink on the cup to make it easier to see but the ink disappeared. She ended up wrapping it tightly in a scarf and handing it to Harry.

They locked up the train and hurried back towards the school.

"Think how many prefects rode that train with the cup of Helga Hufflepuff beneath their feet. Tom Riddle must have had a good laugh, making fools of those who are supposed to keep order," Hermione thought out loud.

Hermione and Harry slipped down to the old potions classroom and pondered their next move. Hermione wanted to make it visible so they could see when they had really destroyed it. Harry wanted to destroy it on the spot.

"I'm with Hermione on this one," a voice said.

Hermione and Harry jumped. Ron dropped the invisibility cloak on a worktable.

"I thought I'd find you two here. Normally I'd be glad that you let me sleep in." He glanced at the scarf. "Sorry about taking the cloak Harry, but Filch wouldn't leave me alone, he kept going on about dungbombs."

"So what's your great idea for making the cup visible?" Hermione said sarcastically but with a twinkle in her eye. Ron draped Harry's invisibility cloak over the scarf. The scarf disappeared and the cup became visible.

Hermione made a face at Ron that she normally saved for Harry when he bested her in Slughorn's potions class.

"You can't make something invisible twice," Ron said simply, like invisible horcruxes were as obvious as basic Quidditch moves. Hermione turned scarlet for a moment but managed to hold her tongue.

"We really should get something to eat. I'm not taking my eyes off this cup until it's destroyed. Could you two fetch me something back please?" Harry asked. Pleased with their morning's work Hermione and Ron went happily off to lunch.

Harry grabbed the cloak and scarf and taking secret passageways whenever he could, got himself to the Room of Requirement. The only object in the entire room was the sword he'd found there earlier and a stone plinth.

Harry gripped the sword and clove the cup in two. It burst into flame and smoke, searing Harry's eyes. He let go of the weapon and wiped his face. When he regained his vision the sword had broken in two and the cup was a molten pool of metal. The puddle crept across the ground and covered the broken pieces of sword. The sword emerged anew. Harry picked it up and hefted it. Conflicting emotions crept across Harry's heart: completeness and longing. The opposites sought each other and merged into the sword. Pain from his scar flashed across his eyes. He swung the blade. Harry knew that the new sword could cleave any man that walked the earth.


	16. Chapter 16

16 Phoenix

After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione went looking for Hagrid. They'd missed him at the Owlery and needed to return his keys. They slipped across the darkness towards Hagrid's hut. A lone figure stood in their path.

Voldemort turned in their direction. He took in the school grounds almost fondly. He-who-must-not-be-named stood there, wand at his side as if he'd already taken possession of Hogwarts.

"We don't have to fight Harry. Join me."

Harry stood with his wand out and said nothing. Hermione took a step back and pulled her wand. Ron stayed next to Harry, wand also at the ready.

Voldemort waved his arm. Harry's parents appeared just as he had seen them in the Mirror of Erised.

"It's not too late, Potter. I can still bring them back," Voldemort hissed softly.

"You need to worry about who's going to bring you back," Harry snapped.

"You know that you're gonna pay double when you snuff it." Ron said.

Harry looked at him sharply.

"He's cheated Death, Harry, he's got to come to a bad end for that," Ron said unapologetically. Hermione kept moving as if she were looking for the best spot to make a stand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron's spell set Voldemort off balance for less than an instant.

"Avada Kedavra," the Dark Lord spat. Harry took the deadly green bolt full in the chest and dropped to his knees. Voldemort buckled and nearly dropped his wand. Harry fell back, gasping. Ron and Hermione jumped in front of him, showering Voldemort with hexes. He waved them away with his wand, scattering their spells over his shoulder. A great disturbance rang out from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The sound reached all the way to the school itself.

An enormous bolt of red light knocked he-who-must-not-be-named to the ground. Harry was back up on one knee. Both wizards got to their feet at the same time. Killing curses flew from each of them. Their wands locked as the two curses wrestled for dominance. Ron charged the Dark Lord and struck at his wand arm. Ron fell to the ground, arm burned to the bone, writhing in pain. Hermione rushed to him with an extinguishing spell. She looked up at the maelstrom of light between Harry and the grotesque snake creature. She examined Ron's mangled arm and uttered a summoning charm.

Her potions bag zoomed to her from across the grounds. She calmly put a healing salve on Ron's arm while Voldemort and Harry fought on with Death Eaters approaching the grounds from the Forbidden Forest.

"I'll be back, Ron," she whispered. Hermione shouldered her bag and crept towards Harry.

Sparks and spells raged between the two wands. The two combatants moved closer to each other still locked by their wands. The magic was strong enough for her to feel it prickling her skin.

She hurled the first dragon-bludger. It burst in the air behind Voldemort. The second burst over his head. As she aimed the third, a corpse-like figure grabbed her arm. Ron let go of her with his good arm and grabbed the sphere from her. The bludger sailed towards Voldemort's chest. He held out his free hand. The orb exploded harmlessly.

Hermione screamed with rage and fear as she threw the last two dragon-bludgers at his blazing wand. He disappeared in a cloud of the sickly yellow smoke.

The wands broke apart. Voldemort stepped like a spectre through the thick yellow fog and laid a Cruciatus Curse on her and Ron.

"Never interfere," he said icily. Ron writhed and convulsed, his eyes rolled back into his head. Hermione curled up into a twitching ball.

Dobby appeared, he dropped a sword and a wand at Harry's feet.

The house elf walked right into the path of Voldemort's wand, drawing the curse to himself. The Cruciatus didn't seem affect him at first, then he began to tremble. Ron pulled Hermione close to him but neither of them was able to get on their feet.

Harry blasted Voldemort onto his back. The Dark Lord rose up as if unhurt. He uttered an arcane curse in a language long unheard. Harry met the ghostly blue curse with a jet of green. Sparks flashed blue-white where the spells crashed against each other but the wands did not lock. Harry held the thick black wand Dobby had left him. He had slung the sword over his shoulder. The effort for Harry to move was brutal. Harry slowly pressed Voldemort back, away from his friends.

The duel became a contest of curses, shields and reflexes, each trying to find an opening, a weakness. They fought right up to the steps of the entrance hall.


	17. Chapter 17

17 Morsmordre

Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout and Madam Hooch joined by The Order were soon on the grounds to counter the Death Eaters. Their strikes were sporadic throughout the school. Professor McGonagall was unable to determine their plan of attack.

A dozen Death Eaters managed to herd a group of frightened students into the Great Hall.

"Morsmordre," one of them cackled, pointing a wand at a broken window.

The Dark Mark formed once more over the Astronomy Tower.

Dawlish stalked the third floor corridor. A couple of students lay unmoving on either side of him. A flash of light came from a doorway and a Death Eater appeared. Dawlish crouched and pointed his wand. The Death Eater collapsed on the threshold before he could get off a spell.

Dawlish crept into the room. Slughorn was in the corner, shielding a huddled group of students with his ample bulk. Dawlish looked to the Death Eater. "Slughorn, I didn't know you had it in you."

"It's easy when you're cornered," he groaned.

Nearly Headless Nick swooped into the room.

"There's trouble in the Great Hall, they've rounded up some frightened students. The Dark Mark is upon us. Your best approach will be from the Staff tables."

Dawlish turned to the students. "Hide yourselves or help the injured. They're a long way from taking the school from me," Dawlish growled.

Dawlish and Slughorn left for the Great Hall.

"You mean from us," the Hufflepuff girl from Diagon Alley said softly as she followed them out.

Moody chased Alecto to the stairs. She narrowly missed him with a spectacular violet spell, shattering stonework all over the ex-Auror.

Mad-Eye rapped the banister with his staff. The stairs swung halfway to the next landing and stopped. Alecto caught herself in time. Trapped, she turned towards Moody. Moody put up a stout shield.

"Face me now or jump and join your brother. It's only seven floors," he roared as he clunked up the stairs.

The sword of Godric Gryffindor clattered down the stone steps of the castle. Harry had managed to strike him seven times before the sword became too hot to grasp. What had once been Tom Riddle crumpled onto the blood spattered flagstones. The massive Oak doors of the entrance hall burst open. Voldemort's followers spilled out onto the stone walk never to rise again.

An unlikely pair stumbled out after them.

"Hold me steady, Longbottom!" Moody growled. With his wooden leg shattered by a Reductor Curse he was being held up by a dirty, grim faced Neville Longbottom. Mad-Eye was unstoppable, picking off the masked invaders with the Avada Kedavra curse.

"Look at the Astronomy Tower!" a deep voice boomed. The skull of the Dark Mark had been split in two by a huge dagger and the snake had turned to blood.

Harry heard shouts and chants from all around the Astronomy Tower as the violence renewed itself. Something slammed into him, shooting up his spine. He fell to his side, unable to move.

Harry watched helplessly as a mob of Death Eaters gathered around Voldemort. They levitated their fallen leader and formed a procession. The column began to march away from the school towards the lake.

Dean Thomas got to Harry first and cast up a shield charm around him. The retreating Death Eaters ignored them both.

The ground began to shake. A faint rumbling sound came from the forbidden forest. The rumbling stopped as quickly as it had begun. Ron looked towards the forest. A dark cloud spilled from the trees.

"Bats, blimey, I've never seen so many bats," Ron gasped, short of breath.

"Those aren't bats Ron," a battered Hermione answered. "They're arrows."

Scores of Death Eaters collapsed under the hail of arrows shot by the centaurs. Voldemort fell several times as his followers perished. Even this did not stop the survivors from pressing on. Carrying the Dark Lord in their arms as their magic failed them they disappeared into the fog shrouded mountains above the lake.


	18. Chapter 18

18 Oaf

The Order searched the mountains and even the lake itself. There was no sign they had passed the area, not the slightest hint of a magic spoor or even a Portkey. Not a single broken blade of grass.

The house elves made breakfast a soon as it was light. McGonagall stood beside an ornate stone basin where Dumbledore's gilded chair usually sat. She tapped her glass for silence. It was hardly necessary.

"A lot has happened in the last twelve hours. Rumors are flying left and right. I will tell you the situation as I know it. Voldemort and his followers came here looking for something. He fought Harry Potter and by looks of things lost badly. We've no idea if he is truly dead and will assume to the contrary until he is found. He is down to only a few servants, most of the others lost either their lives or their freedom within these walls. A lot of his best and most feared adherents are gone forever. No one person knows what exactly occurred last night. I'm asking you to place your memories in the basin behind me. No one will be judged or punished by what I alone will see there. You are to receive your memories back if you wish. Participation is strictly voluntary. I have mixed feelings about pupils in my care placing themselves in mortal peril for a righteous cause . . . but mostly I feel pride,"

The headmistress paused for a moment to collect herself. "Madam Pomfrey has her hands full and there are students in grave condition at Saint Mungo's. Some may never leave there. The fact that we haven't lost anyone as yet is a testament to your ability to stand together and the quick response by the staff and the Ministry. A response that might never had happened if our groundskeeper had not given the alarm and delayed Voldemort's followers. He too is at Saint Mungo's--"

"The big oaf," someone muttered contemptuously. McGonagall glared at the Slytherin table.

"Never insult Rubeus Hagrid in front of me," she said with a withering look.

"I won't mention any names here but the student who just spoke has one hour to pack and be off these grounds. A train will be waiting for you and I will be there to see you off personally." All eyes went to the Slytherin table in wonderment. They had fought as well or better than the other houses last night.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have not been killed. They've sustained serious injuries as have many of you but it looks like they will recover. Mr. Filch assures me the school will be ready for resumption of classes in a day or two. In the meantime you are to contact your families. I won't tell you what to say, use your common sense. Madam Pomfrey is looking for volunteers as is Saint Mungo's."

She motioned to the left. "To the basin if you please." McGonagall returned to the staff table. Students began filing past the basin. Some were quick, others lingered. The basin was full by the end of breakfast.

Moody stumped around on a cobbled up wooden leg in the headmistress's office. He was holding a lengthy parchment.

"Alecto?" McGonagall queried.

"Deceased, slipped and fell . . . seven floors," he added softly.

"Amycus?"

"Deceased. Came to bad end with some Muggles on the Welsh border. Decided he could hide there. Set himself up as some kind of secret cult figure not knowing they practiced blood sacrifice. The Ministry had little to do other than remove the remains. The truth made a grand cover story."

Moody tossed the document over his shoulder.

"A handful of Death Eaters wouldn't have attacked the castle unless they were looking for another horcrux. The destruction of the Hufflepuff horcrux must have forced his hand. Voldemort sacrificed them for what? They lost more than half their number fighting even-on against the staff and the Order, not to mention some rather bloodthirsty students and centaurs." Moody's tone was not judgmental. "Then Voldemort shows up and gets himself killed or at least half killed and we still don't have all the horcruxes. Harry and Voldemort's souls are inextricably linked. I think Harry will need one of those horcruxes to survive. They must've found what they were looking for. That's why they were willing to walk through all those deadly arrows. They need the last piece to keep him alive or bring him back if he is without a body. We'll need to find Peter Pettigrew, he's sure to lead us to Voldemort."

"We also need to know who breached the wards and let Voldemort's followers inside the grounds. Again, Pettigrew is responsible or likely knows who is," said Headmistress McGonagall.

"The Order and the Ministry are looking for him as we speak. I've got every wizard's cat and Kneazle I could lay hands on stalking the castle and the grounds. If Peter Pettigrew is in hiding here as a rat he'll be found out."

"Hagrid didn't like cats, they made him sneeze," McGonagall said morosely.

"He still has a chance, Minerva. We owe him so much. He gave the alarm and held them at bay until help arrived. He's being guarded by the Iron Five twenty-four hours a day until he recovers."


	19. Chapter 19

19 Lake

As time passed Professor McGonagall was able to slowly piece together the battle.

She watched as even first and second years cast spells and hexes at the intruders. A few panicked and ran but most fought on with whatever pitiful spells they could muster. Even the squib Filch crept through the mayhem and dragged injured students to safety.

Severus Snape had called to account many of the worst of his followers while defending Harry's back during the duel. Dolohov, Macnair, Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy had fallen. They would never lift a wand to anyone again.

Of all the memories in the pensieve only Neville Longbottom's showed any trace of Severus Snape.

Minerva McGonagall felt pride swell inside her as she watched Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood and a ragged Hermione Granger cross their wands together and deface the Dark Mark, rallying the students to fight on.

The Headmistress watched the pensieve closely and repeatedly.

She gasped as Harry's patronus deflected the Dark Lord's fading Avada Kedavra curse. Clearly, infusing himself with Harry's blood had undone some of the dark magic strengthening Voldemort.

Voldemort had absorbed a lot of spells and over half a dozen sword thrusts from his battle with Harry. She watched as Harry, realizing the fiery sword could wound but not kill, cut Voldemort's wand in two.

There was a huge footprint on his torn robes. The serpent-killing potion from the bludgers had mottled his grayish skin. He had stopped moving by the time the huge blond Death Eater stood astride his master and cast the immobilizing spell at Harry.

Seamus visited Harry, Hermione and Ron at Madam Pomfrey's.

"Your wand, Harry," Seamus laid Harry's first wand on the little table by his bed. "The remains of Voldemort's wand have been destroyed. No one can find him but you hurt him pretty bad . . . and McGonagall threw the sword into the lake."

"Why?"

"The sword was still hot long after the battle. The lake was the only place that would accept it. The merpeople are guarding it."

"Something like the Arthurian legend," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I've got your other wand with me Harry. I'm sorry it didn't work better for you but with Mr. Olivander gone it was the only phoenix core wand I could find. At least it didn't lock." Seamus said sadly.

"I took Voldemort by surprise with that wand. He never had the better of me after that. I don't think I would have been able to get close enough to destroy his wand without that advantage." Harry shifted in his bed. "I know you and Hermione went to an awful lot of trouble Seamus, but that wand isn't quite right for me. With Voldemort's wand destroyed, I can use my own wand against him now."

"Harry, you knocked Voldemort down with that wand in your hands. What's this 'never had the better of me' rubbish?" Ron shouted excitedly.

"Ron, how's your arm?" Hermione steered the subject away from wands.

"Madam Pomfrey says it will heal up, but not anytime soon," Ron moaned.

Mad-Eye Moody stumped in on a proper metal leg. "Kingsley sends his regards from Saint Mungo's, Harry."

Moody looked to Seamus.

"Mr. Finnegan had the right idea and it nearly worked. A Black Phoenix wand sounds exotic but almost no one can properly use it. The wand must have been sold a dozen times before he stumbled across it. Ironic, isn't it. He never would have found it, if not for the attack near Knockturn Alley. Then he and Miss Granger invented Granger's Sieve and used it to improve the wand. Horace Slughorn has the Ministry eating out of his hand because of it, which can only mean good things for the school. We need more failures like these."

"Is there any word on Hagrid?" Hermione asked Moody.

"There's been no change, it doesn't look good. I can't promise anything but I'm off to seek a healer of giants. I'm sure she'll prefer helping Hagrid to warming a cell in Azkaban."


	20. Chapter 20

20 Allies

Seamus was in the middle of a first class roast beef dinner when the howler came.

"Seamus Finnegan report to the Headmistress immediately!" It shouted and promptly exploded.

"They're not supposed to do that," said a puzzled Neville Longbottom.

Finnegan made his way to the Head's office. Crabbe and Goyle were standing there looking somewhat befuddled. McGonagall was often perceived as austere but now she was looking downright imperious. "You two boys are going to volunteer to guard vulnerable patients at Saint Mungo's or face summary expulsion and a charge of assault against Mr. Finnegan. Mr. Zabini will join you when he's fully recovered unless he wants to explain what he was doing showing a wand to Muggles." She glared at the pensieve. "Failing that, I'll set the Dursley boy on you again."

Seamus's mouth dropped in surprise.

The two bullies nodded their assent dumbly and shuffled out.

McGonagall's glare slowly turned to a wicked smile. Seamus flinched involuntarily.

"Yes, Mr. Finnegan, I know what you've been up to even without these pensieve memories. I hope you don't mind my sending one of the Dursleys to your aid. "

Seamus said nothing.

"I take it we are in agreement then that it's fitting for one of the Dursleys to help in the Potter cause." She slid her glasses to the end of her nose. "Might I take your order," she said stiffly, her forefinger pointing at him like a pistol. "You need to work on your American accent."

Seamus's face fell. He had been outmaneuvered by the Headmistress from the beginning. She looked at him kindly. "The Potters of the world need you. Someone working discreetly behind the scenes for them. Someone who can organize and rally frightened children to fend for themselves. Someone who helped the brightest witch of her age invent a certain sieve and saw to it that it's named after her. Then using Granger's Sieve to enhance a wand and disguising it as an artifice for testing spells no less. You don't have to be the best at wizarding to serve well Mr. Finnegan, but we can work on that, too. Students like you are sometimes the only thing that keeps me standing some days. Even the mighty Albus Dumbledore felt the same way. I'm proud of you."

Seamus turned bright red.

"Seamus, your talent for getting things done is needed beyond Hogwarts. For some reason Cornelius Fudge is most insistent that you join the Ministry. You'd think he was still Minister. I've secured you a position there, if you'll take it."

She looked at him sternly.

"You mean like Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No, this internship is strictly voluntary, Mr. Finnegan. I imagine an enterprising young man such as yourself could find limitless opportunities. We can't be sure Voldemort is truly gone and we need people on watch, especially inside the current regime."

"So what you're saying then ma'am is that you need an inside man at the Ministry?"

"Oh heavens no." McGonagall put her hand to her chest, her eyes glinting.

"Only if Dean Thomas joins me." Seamus said suddenly.

"Your loyalty to your friends is admirable, Mr. Finnegan, but you are in no position to bargain."

"Am I now?" Said Seamus expectantly, "Dean's stuck by me since we were children and he deserves this. I'll have no one else watching my back at the Ministry."

An owl flew onto Minerva McGonagall's desk. She took the parchment and read it. For the first time he'd seen in seven years she looked slightly perplexed.

"It seems the same opportunity has been extended to Mr. Thomas as well."

Seamus grinned mischievously.

"Right then, I'll be sure and keep you informed of my progress at the internship." Seamus winked and turned toward the door.

"One moment," McGonagall flicked her wand. Seamus's robes split and at least a dozen wands spilled onto the rich carpet.

"I was going to return them to Olivander's. The Death Eaters won't be needing them."

"I'm sure Mr. Olivander will appreciate that when he returns. You and a certain witch weren't going to run them through a sieve were you?"

"Well ma'am, maybe it's best to set them aside for students without any galleons, better than no wand at all I suppose."

"If they are a good match, perhaps; except that one on the end." The headmistress said, zapping it with her wand. Seamus looked at the spot where his black phoenix wand had been. "It was beyond redemption. Have Miss Granger check the remainder out, under Professor Flitwick's supervision of course. At least you didn't waste them on Slughorn."

"Professor Slughorn, Professor," Seamus grinned, "and he drives a hard bargain."

"Prudent of you Mr. Finnegan. You may go." McGonagall said dryly.

Seamus was halfway down the corridor when the headmistress summoned him back. Seamus was worried that maybe she may have been toying with him. Did she really know about all the other things he'd done? He put his head in the door.

McGonagall peered at him through her spectacles and held up a scroll.

"You forgot your letter to the Ministry. Oh and Seamus, don't give up on Miss Patil."

Harry recovered slowly. Madam Pomfrey allowed him out when the weather was warm. He always went to the lake. Ministry Aurors, The Order, a few old DA members and a professor or two would be watching from a distance when he walked around the lake. Minerva McGonagall had trebled the wards and added many of the safeguards she'd divined from Grimmauld Place. No one trusted them.

Harry lost himself in the perfect afternoon. He'd be well enough to travel soon. He wanted to remember his home as fondly as possible. His feelings about the school were stronger than trolls, basilisks, Umbridge, dragons, and Malfoy. He knew every time he did a kind thing, a brave thing, the right thing, he was really showing his loyalty to Sirius and Dumbledore.

A shadow crossed his brow. Ginny Weasley sat beside him.

"Don't turn me away, Harry Potter. Not after you've fought the most powerful Dark Wizard in a century to a standstill. I won't be denied again. I've killed for you, Harry. I will again if I must. I killed the Death Eater that got past Moody at Godric's Hollow. Well, thought he got past Moody. I've been with you every time you've left these grounds. I'll take the risks with or without your blessing."

"How did you--, No, I don't want to know." Harry stumbled.

"A lot of people are behind you including me. Seamus spent months readying the black phoenix feather wand that you nearly killed Voldemort with. And believe it or not, your cousin Dudley was the one that royally trashed Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise after they beat up Seamus and stole the wand. He made a big show of things but he did it for you."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "Dudley?"

"Hermione was awake for three days straight brewing potions after you got her the snake essence. Ron conjured up the bludger disguise and got our brothers to round up anything she needed. Neville grew the rest in a protected corner of the forbidden forest."

"I have to kill him, Ginny."

"You don't have to do it alone. He's possessed me in a way he never did with you. I know Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore both said there were no lasting effects but I know how he thinks. I can help you find him."

Harry was moved. He'd never thought the little girl who dropped dishes would one day drop Death Eaters because of him.

"Ginny, when this is over--"

"Don't say it Harry. We share the good and the bad together or we have nothing. Don't shortchange me by giving me only half."

"I've no right to ask, but I won't stop you from following me."

"You haven't so far."


End file.
